


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云（1-15，全文）

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: Eduardo是个每到下雨天就会发情的Omega，Mark则是个会操控风的Alpha。





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云（1-15，全文）

序章  
在一场暴雨里，Eduardo迎来了他的第一次发情期。  
他蜷缩在铺满天鹅绒的柔软床铺上，浑身滚烫得如同沸水里跳跃的河虾，整个人都泛着情欲的瑰红色，卡罗拉玫瑰绽放在布满细汗的双颊。两条笔直的长腿不断张开又并拢，在床单上反复磨蹭，身后那个隐蔽的穴口早已翕张开来，贪婪的一张一合，流出的透明的水液很快就把身下的床单洇湿了一片。  
Saverin家的小公子从未经历过如此灼人的、又似乎要将人溺弊的痛苦。他既害怕又羞耻，琥珀色的盛满糖浆的眼睛里不断涌出珍珠一样的眼泪。他渴望被拥抱、被爱抚，被做些更过分的事，或者被一盆冰水兜头浇下，让他清醒——然而没有人能来救他，父母和哥哥有事回了巴西，他们担忧幺子旅途劳顿，特意将他留在迈阿密的家中休息。  
Eduardo的两个哥哥都是在十八岁才分化，都分化成了气场强大、充满力量的Alhpa。没有人猜到，Saverin家的宝贝dudu在十六岁就发了情，成为一个让世人为之颠倒的Omega。这本身没什么影响，即使成为Omega，Eduardo也会是最优秀的那一个，性别限制不了他，他也不会因为什么而屈服。  
坏就坏在那场暴雨。  
雨无休无止的下了一整天，Eduardo没有在意，直到夜晚陌生的欲潮将他从粘稠的梦里唤醒。他在痛苦的欲望中浮浮沉沉，丝绸睡衣早已经湿透，玫瑰花一样的嘴唇也被咬得满是伤口——然而那该死的雨还是一直下着，没有一丝一毫要停下来的迹象。  
雨下了一整夜，他也连续发了一整夜的高烧。  
Saverin一家回来后震惊自责不已，但没关系，Eduardo会得到最昂贵的抑制剂，最好的疗养环境，以及家人无微不至的照料。他会继续没有忧愁的成长，考上一等的学府，拥有上流的社会地位，最后遇到一个与他同样优秀的Alpha，携手过完一生。  
然而半个月后的又一场雨，让Saverin家的美梦破裂了。  
Eduardo毫无征兆的又发起了情，幺子痛苦的呻吟声让一位母亲的心为之碎裂。她请来了迈阿密地区最好的医生，想弄清楚dudu的发情期为何会在半个月后再次到来。  
漫长的诊断后，医生把Saverin家的女主人叫到一边，告诉了她一个残酷的事实。  
那场暴雨和那场高烧，毁了Eduardo的第一次情潮。他的性腺和生殖系统也因此受到损害，从此无法再拥有规律的、可被预测和防备的发情期。  
而他得到的，是每次下雨都会诱发的，体内紊乱而找不到出口的欲望。  
Eduardo成为了一个没有固定发情期的Omega。  
不，或许应该这么说——  
Eduardo成为了一个每次下雨时都会发情的Omega。

在Mark分化为Alpha的那一年，他得到了一样上天赐予他的特殊礼物。  
Mark是个Alhpa，他的父母并不意外。他思维卓越，行动敏捷，拥有极强的前瞻力与决策力。12岁就为父亲的诊所编写了“ZuckNet”，比风靡全国的AOL还要早一年面世；高中他写出了Synapse Media Player，并拒绝了微软的重金收购。这是大多数人一辈子都无法达成的成就，对Mark来说却易如反掌。就在今年秋天，他即将入学哈佛。  
Mark对性别这件事并不在意。Alpha、Beta和Omega对他来说就好像Java、C++和Python，并没有本质上的区别。不过成为Alpha倒是有一点好处：他可以免受发情期的困扰，更加专心的写程序，所以Mark对这个结果还是满意的。  
伴随分化而来的，是Mark发现自己多了一样特殊的能力。  
他能操控风。  
可以让一阵微风轻轻吹落院子里的花瓣，也能弹指之间让整个天地风云变色。  
但是Mark并不准备大肆使用它。  
他是如此卓尔不凡、出类拔萃，本身就已经是最凌厉、最强大的飓风，无须靠这个特殊能力来证明自己。  
在进入哈佛后，Mark第一次使用这个超能力的场景，连他自己都没有想到。  
那是一次犹太人新生交流会，他躲在角落里喝了一杯又一杯的马丁尼，有个人他很想认识，却踌躇着迟迟没有上前。  
等到聚会结束，大家纷纷走出门口，Mark看到那个棕色头发的俊美青年站在路边跟人微笑着寒暄。他只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，勾勒出劲瘦有力的腰肢。  
过了一会儿，站在青年对面的人跟他道别。Mark看到青年吸了吸鼻子。  
十月的天气，确实已经不怎么暖和了。他轻轻动了动手指，一阵寒风迎面而来。  
站在路边的青年瞬间打了三个喷嚏。  
Eduardo有些狼狈地抬起头，看见面前不知道什么时候站了一个穿着T恤和沙滩裤的卷毛男孩。  
他手上拿着一件皱皱巴巴的gap外套，面无表情的递给了自己。  
Eduardo有些惊讶。  
但良好的教养让他不知道如何拒绝这份好意，于是伸手接过了那件外套。  
“我叫Mark。”对面的卷毛男孩硬邦邦的说。  
“我叫Eduardo。”他微笑起来，将那件不合适的外套披在了身上，确实很暖和——“谢谢你的衣服。”  
风悄悄掠过了他的发间。Mark闻到了一股清新的雨水气息。  
故事由风开始，被雨裹挟，在之后纠缠的漫长时光之间——  
Eduardo在捕风。  
而Mark在捉雨。

1.  
在不知道什么时候起，Eduardo就已经爱上了Mark。  
这并不是一件出乎Eduardo意料之外的事。他不知晓Mark的超能力，但这并不妨碍他被这个不苟言笑的天才深深吸引。  
Eduardo毕生追逐风。他不仅爱飓风瞬息万变、掌控万千，也爱清风徐来，云散日开。他一向善于观察和共情，大多数人只看到了Mark的优秀、冷漠和刻薄，但Eduardo触碰到了他不经意间流露出的点滴温柔，以及隐藏在坚硬外壳之下的脆弱和依赖。  
他爱Mark。然而他并不准备告白。  
他的体内仿佛藏着一枚随时都会爆炸的炸弹，在每个雨天让他痛苦辗转不已。Saverin家心疼爱子，为Eduardo定制了最好的抑制剂，副作用较市面上其他抑制剂都要小，价格也高昂得令人咋舌。然而药物只能缓解一部分痛苦，每到雨天，他的后穴里都会藏着一个小玩具，Eduardo咬着牙将针剂注射入手臂，闭着眼感受体内那个圆形的物体不断震动。  
他不得不承认自己需要这个——像一个最淫荡的婊子，穴口大张，一个跳蛋就能让他欲仙欲死。巴西青年的脸上泛起迷蒙的红潮，他既痛苦又舒爽，欲望终于得到纾解，情潮一浪盖过一浪。那种奇特的淫痒终于不再使他彻底发疯，他从地狱沉沦到不见底的天堂。  
Eduardo向Mark隐瞒了这些——如果可以，他希望隐瞒一辈子。Mark最好永远都只知道自己的好友是个Omega，不知道他拥有紊乱的发情期，以及关于雨水的潮湿秘密。

Mark知道Eduardo非常关注天气，他没有放在心上，每个热爱气象学的人都会这样，不是吗？受不了好友低效的信息获取方式，他还专门为Wardo写了个实时监测天气并预警的手机小程序，Wardo很喜欢，作为唯一的用户，给Mark提了不少使用建议。  
然而程序不是对每一次天气变化都生效的，有些暴雨就如同意外一样突如其来。  
课上到一半，Mark从Mac前抬起头，他太沉迷于写代码，以至于没有发现自己身边的Eduardo不见了。起初他没有放在心上，毕竟这节课是他拉Wardo来旁听的——结束后他们要一起去另一个讲座。但是直到下课，Wardo都没有回来，背包和手机都留在座位上，和他一起不见的只有Mark的一支钢笔。  
Mark望向窗外，不知何时已经下起了瓢泼大雨。  
“It's raining. ”他不甚在意的想，决定出去找一找自己失踪的朋友。  
这是最后一节课，天气又陡生变故，学生们纷纷簇拥到门口，长长的安静的走廊里空无一人。Mark找遍了每一间教室和洗手间，也没有看到Wardo的身影。  
Mark皱了皱眉。  
他转过走廊，Alpha的感官非常敏锐——他嗅到了一缕熟悉的雨水气息。  
和外面正在下着的雨不一样。Mark知道那是谁。  
他静悄悄地走到了那个杂物间前，如同一头正在接近猎物的敏捷的豹子。

这场雨下得猝不及防。  
这并不是最糟的——最糟的是，Eduardo绝望地翻遍了背包和口袋，最终不得不接受他没有带抑制剂和小玩具的事实。欲望如附骨之疽，不过一会儿，后穴熟悉的麻痒感已经快把他逼疯，他含着泪，抖抖索索的抓住了桌上那一支属于Mark的钢笔，然后不顾讲台上讲师诧异的眼神，跌跌撞撞夺门而出。  
他把自己关进了那个狭小的杂物间里，颤抖着手褪下裤子，短短几十几步路，他的内裤就已经湿透了，透明的水液一直流到了大腿根部。Eduardo闭上眼睛，他微微张开嘴唇，然后把那支还带着Mark温度的钢笔插进了自己身后流水的淫穴里。  
最开始他只是缓缓抽插，但是这个道具的主人让Eduardo有了不一样的幻想，钢笔仿佛是Mark灵活而瘦削的手指，在他体内不断试探摸索。他闭眼想象着Mark淡漠却又分外迷人的脸，把那支钢笔一下又一下插到最深，受虐似地用有些锋利的笔帽刮过体内最敏感的那一点，然后被汹涌而来的痛楚和快感激出眼泪。  
等他张开眼睛，发现幻想中的那个人就站在自己眼前。  
Eduardo此刻的神智并称不上清醒。他看到Mark站在自己面前，穿着熟悉的Gap卫衣，紧紧抿着嘴唇。这个人比什么都要来得催情，Eduardo在睁开眼看到他的那一瞬就差点高潮了——他几乎是本能地张开腿，暴露出自己被钢笔玩弄得一塌糊涂的后穴，然后向Mark伸出了手。

Mark无法形容自己此时此刻的心情。  
他推门而入，看到了自己从未想象过的一幕。Eduardo坐在椅子上，剪裁精良的衬衫解开了，衣服下摆被他叼在了嘴里，裸露出线条优美的上半身，仿佛樱桃一样鲜艳的乳头颤巍巍地挺立在空气里，被捻在纤细的指间玩弄。他的下身一片泥泞，手指在那处隐蔽的地方不断抽插，那里面仿佛有一个泉眼，汩汩的水液不停地流出来，让他连大腿根部都湿透了。此刻的Eduardo看上去就像深夜里街边最低级的应召妓女，淫荡，诱人，一掷千金。  
Eduardo喘息了一声，Mark看到他睁开了眼。  
他满面潮红，眼睛里都是水汽，有泪水不断的流下来；他向Mark张开了自己的双腿，Mark更清楚的看到了一切——包括那支已经湿淋淋的钢笔。  
Eduardo向他伸出了一只骨肉匀停的手，他眼角红得像三月的晚霞，玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇一开一合，向Mark吐出了两个字，“求你……”  
Mark在他面前俯下身去，捏住他胸前已经红肿胀大的乳头，指甲划过脆弱的乳尖，把它狠狠地按进乳肉里，然后不断搓揉。Eduardo发出一声尖细的如同小动物般的叫声——他刚刚用钢笔把自己玩到了第一次高潮。  
Mark的眸色突地变深，他握住钢笔裸露在外的一小段，把它往里面又推了推。  
“不要……”浑身泛红的青年抽噎着，伸手握住Mark的指尖，“太深了，会出不来的……”  
“自己想办法。”  
Mark站直了身体，面无表情的看着他，“你未经允许，就偷了我的东西，Wardo。”  
“把钢笔弄出来还给我，不许用手。”  
Eduardo含泪的眼睛睁大了。他听到Mark继续说：  
“否则就别想我会操你。”

Eduardo紧紧地闭着眼睛，泪水打湿了睫毛。他大张着双腿，紧张得连大腿内侧的嫩肉都在颤抖，那支钢笔被Mark推到了比较深的地方，而现在他要用身后那张嘴把它吐出来。  
他看不见Mark，但他能感受到好友火辣辣的目光，盯着他一无所遮的大敞的下半身，看着他湿得像个靠骚穴给男人装酒取乐的婊子。他羞耻地抽泣着，然后不断收缩穴口，挤压肠肉，试图将那支钢笔推出体外。  
他想要Mark，想要得快疯了。  
Mark盯着那张淫荡的小嘴一张一合，张开的时候能隐约看到里面水红色的嫩肉，闭合时褶皱上满是晶亮的淫液。他硬得发痛。Wardo一直在哭，像是刚出生的奶猫一样细细抽噎，斑比一样的青年似乎是使不上力气了，连脚趾都在微微颤抖。  
Mark终于忍不住了。  
他走上前去，直接拔出了那根钢笔，然后狠狠地吻住Eduardo。  
仿佛一个溺水的人终于得以呼吸，Eduardo张开嘴，任由Mark如同狂风暴雨一样地掠夺。Mark凶猛地舔舐过他的齿列，吮咬着他的舌尖，毫不留情地吻肿了他颜色鲜艳的嘴唇。  
然后他拉开拉链，把自己早已勃起的阴茎插入了Eduardo身后那张湿润的小嘴里。  
Eduardo呻吟了一声，他只用情趣玩具玩过自己，吃下这么大的家伙还是第一次。Mark没有给他适应的时间，他握住Eduardo纤细的腰，直接就开始了征伐。  
穴口被粗大的阴茎撑到了极限，Mark的每一下动作都捅到最深。Eduardo的内里又湿又紧，肠肉贪婪的缠着他，每一次退出，那张小嘴都仿佛在依依不舍地挽留。Mark咬着Eduardo水红色的乳尖，在不断流水的淫穴里反复抽插，他爽得头皮都在发麻，情不自禁地加大了力度，激起Wardo一声又一声的哭叫。  
“你怎么这么骚，Wardo？”Mark喘着气，往褶皱都已经撑平了的小穴里又强行塞进了一根手指。  
“你真应该摸摸自己里面，这么热，又这么湿——你平时也是这样吗？趁我不在，躲在杂物间里，厕所里，或者别的什么地方，自己操自己，像个他妈的荡妇一样？”  
Mark为这样的Eduardo头晕目眩，着迷疯魔。但他又同时感到不受自己掌控的愤怒，以及不知从何而来的惶恐。  
这是第几次了？Wardo会这样对别人张开腿吗？  
雨水和欲望的气息充斥在狭窄的空间里。Mark发狠地捣弄着青年体内最脆弱的那一点，龟头辗转刺激着那块软肉。青年在他身下呻吟哭叫着，Mark俯下身去再次吻他，看到Wardo的眼里一片迷蒙。  
他情不自禁地想，如果今天进入杂物间的是另一个人，Wardo会不会也对他伸出手？

Eduardo疲惫得睡着了。  
Mark给他穿好衣服，背着他回了H33。  
他心烦意乱，不知道等Wardo醒来之后该对他说什么，索性又坐回桌子前面写代码，写了两个小时依旧停留在第一行。  
等他回过头去，他发现青年已经醒了。  
Eduardo抱着被子看向窗外，雨已经停了，他看上去又变回了那个风度翩翩、有礼有节的Saverin家小公子，亦或哈佛投资协会会长。之前意乱情迷的样子从他身上完全消失不见。  
他转过脸来看向Mark，脸色苍白。  
“那只是个意外。”他一字一顿的说。  
“我生病了，Mark，谢谢你的帮助。”  
然后Mark看到他低下了头去，睫毛扑闪如同折翼的蝶，眼睛里似乎有泪，仔细看，又仿佛没有。  
“我很抱歉给你带来了困扰。”这句话Eduardo似乎酝酿了很久。  
“请你忘掉。”

2.  
浑身酸痛地从Mark的床上醒来的那一刻起，Eduardo就知道一切都完了。  
他本应感到餍足，长久找不到出口的欲望终于被填满，这大概是几年来他过得最好的一个雨天。  
但不应该是这样，Eduardo想。  
他抱着被子，空落落地坐在床上发呆。四周充满了刚刚占有他的那个Alpha的气息，让他直到现在都双腿发软。他不敢看Mark的背影，怕再看一眼就要忍不住掉眼泪，只能徒劳无功地把被子又抱紧了些。  
他和Mark应该有更好的开始。  
或许是日久生情，Mark逐渐折服于他的才华与性格；又或者在某个艳阳高照、碧空如洗的晴天，他们相视一笑，突然就读懂了对方眼中不露声色的情意。  
一切不应该始于那个狭小的、凌乱的杂物间里，Mark也不应该看到他丑陋的、耽溺于欲望的模样。  
Eduardo不敢猜测当Mark看到自己那副模样时作何想法，他也不敢想Mark是以一种怎样的心态和他做了爱。  
但他清楚的记得是自己朝好友伸出了手，张开双腿，丑态毕露地哀求。  
可以忘掉吗？求你忘掉吧。  
他此刻只想落荒而逃。

不，不应该是这样，Mark想。  
听完Eduardo的话他有点懵，但更多的是愤怒——这是什么意思？两个小时前Wardo还在自己身下呻吟哭叫，现在他代码还没写完两行，青年就要和他划清界限？  
虽然他也没完全想好下一步该怎么办，但他非常清楚：他无法接受Wardo目前的态度。  
“我不会忘的。”Mark冷冷地说，“毕竟哈佛投资协会的会长张开腿求操的样子可不多见。”  
Eduardo的脸色立马变白了。  
Mark有点后悔，但他不准备道歉。他转过身，从抽屉里拿出一管药膏，递给床上的青年。  
“给。”他干巴巴地说，声音有些干涩。  
“这是什么？”Eduardo睁大眼睛。  
“你那里……”Mark感觉自己的语言系统可能在此刻出了什么问题，“大概受伤了。”  
然后他看着Eduardo的脸色由白转红。  
“我不需要！”青年涨红着脸，直接把那管药膏丢到了Mark身上。

“所以，你每到下雨天就会发情。”  
Eduardo的讲述刚开了个头，Mark就冷静地得出了结论。  
“……是的。”  
“那你之前都是怎么解决的？”  
抑制剂，还有玩具。但他不想让Mark知道这个。  
“我有办法。”Eduardo硬着头皮说。  
Mark的眼神立刻冷了下来。  
“什么办法？”他看向面前的青年，语调犹如寒冰。房间里似乎刮起了风，Eduardo情不自禁地打了个寒战。  
“还有谁操过你？”他咄咄逼人地继续发问，“你那张淫荡的小嘴到底含过多少个男人的阴茎？”  
“没有别人。”不知道Mark为什么要用词粗俗地质问他，斑比委屈得眼圈都红了，“我都是用……抑制剂。”  
你最好是。Mark心想。  
Eduardo在他对面不小心打了个喷嚏，H33暴君的心突然就软了。  
“穿上衣服。”他语调里带了点难得的温和，“我们去吃饭，你肯定饿了。”

他坐在Mark的身上，腰肢扭摆，身后的小嘴贪婪地吞吐着Mark硕大的阴茎。如潮水般无穷无尽的快感将他淹没，让他发狂，他大声呻吟尖叫，承受着一次又一次凶猛而无理的撞击，直到后穴被温热的液体灌满——  
Eduardo猛地从床上坐起，发现睡衣已经湿透了。  
自从经历了那次杂物间里的情事，他已经不是第一次做这样难以启齿的梦了。天气预警小程序在此时滴滴滴响起来，他拿起手机看了看，眼色一黯。  
明天又要下雨。  
之前他使用抑制剂都是口服居多，偶尔注射，但是最近，他发现自己所需要的剂量明显加大了。  
已经尝过性爱体验的身体，再也无法简单的被抑制剂和冰冷的玩具所满足。之前发情他注射一管就够，目前需要三管。  
抑制剂的过量摄入，让药品的副作用也明显增强。Eduardo逐渐出现了头痛、呕吐、记忆力衰退、抵抗力变差等等症状，他也吃不下什么东西，整个人以飞快的速度消瘦下去。

“你瘦了5公斤了，Wardo。”Mark皱眉看着他。  
“事实上只有4.9公斤。”Eduardo开玩笑，“今天早上刚刚称过。”  
“你到底怎么了？”  
“最近有个重要的考试……”  
Mark嗤笑一声，“这个借口未免太烂了点，Wardo。”  
心机交瘁的Saverin家小少爷还在想着找点别的什么借口，突然就眼前一黑。  
他直挺挺地栽了下去。  
失去意识前记得的最后一幕，是Mark焦急的脸。

“简直胡闹！”  
接待他们的是个金发的中年女医生，给Eduardo做完详细的检查后，她就一直板着脸。  
“你是把抑制剂当水喝吗？”她问Eduardo，“我做了这么多年的检查，还是第一次见到体内抑制剂成分这么高的Omega。”  
我倒是想把抑制剂当水喝。躺在病床上的斑比恹恹地想。  
医生走上前，掀起Eduardo的衣袖，Mark被那些密密麻麻的针孔惊讶到瞪大了眼睛。  
他突然有了种心脏抽痛的感觉。  
Mark紧紧地捏着拳头，他问医生，“那他现在应该怎么办？”  
“他现在的状态非常糟糕。”医生说，“再这样下去，可能会有生命危险。”  
Mark一瞬也不瞬地盯着Eduardo，床上的青年感觉自己快被他的眼神灼伤了。  
“找个Alpha吧。”医生最终还是不忍地叹了口气，“这是最符合自然规律的方法，为什么要这样难为自己呢？”

Mark把Eduardo送回了柯克兰。  
“你的抑制剂在哪里？”把青年安顿在床上躺好后，Mark问到。  
“在桌子的第二格抽屉里。”Eduardo很疲倦，随口答道。  
紧接着他就看到Mark把他所有的抑制剂都扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“你在干什么？”他惊得从床上坐起来，“我不能没有那个！”  
“你可以。”Mark居高临下的看着他，钴蓝色的眼睛里有暗潮汹涌。“之后你的发情期，我来帮你解决。”  
Eduardo安静了。  
良久后，Mark听到他发问，“为什么？”  
他的声音很虚弱，让Mark突然就气不打一处来。他想起Wardo手臂上遍布的针孔，想起他遽减的体重，想起不知道在多少个他一无所知的日夜里，Eduardo被情欲和药物的副作用苦苦煎熬——而他居然从未想过要告诉自己。如果不是今天这个意外，他准备隐瞒到什么时候？和自己做爱就真的这么令他抗拒吗？  
“因为我不会眼睁睁地看着你死掉。”Mark冷冰冰的说。  
“仅此而已吗？”床上的青年又追问了一句。  
斟酌了一会儿后，Mark回答了他。  
“我是个Alpha，我也有需求。”  
Eduardo迟迟没有出声，Mark抬腿走到了他的床前。  
“我想你可能误会了什么。”  
暴君面无表情的看着他，眼神里似乎风暴欲来。  
“我不是在征求你的意见，Wardo。”  
“你没有拒绝的权利。”

3.  
Eduardo从未见过这样的Mark。  
强势，危险，冰冷又炽热，浑身上下都散发着可怕的控制欲。他提出要给自己解决发情期，给出了两个听上去似乎无懈可击的理由——没有一个是因为爱。  
Eduardo本能地想要拒绝。  
他和Mark的关系应该回到正轨——他们应该在晴天散步、聊天、分享同一块烤得过焦的披萨；而不是在雨天翻滚纠缠，呼吸交叠，高潮的时候谁也不看谁的眼睛。  
要是我没有生病就好了，Eduardo想。  
过去的几年里，他私下里去过无数次医院，也经历了无数次的失望。雨天发情的病状十分罕见，无先例可循，穿着白大褂的精英们全都表示束手无策。  
他开始害怕大雨。也无比厌恶雨天时的那个自己。  
而Mark的反应让他对自己的厌恶又多了一层。  
“Mark。”  
Eduardo动了动嘴唇，酝酿着怎样才能拒绝Mark的这个提议又不至于让他太过生气。但他还未把不字说出口，身体某处就又有了反应。  
他转过脸，绝望地感受着体内涌起的隐秘潮汐。  
Mark先他一步反应了过来。他几步走到窗户前，拉开了窗帘。  
窗外已经淅淅沥沥下起了小雨。  
“It's raining. ”他勾起嘴角，好整以暇地看着Eduardo。  
“是的。”Eduardo紧紧咬着下唇，他不意外那里已经被自己咬出了血。“所以你可以走了吗，Mark？”  
Mark一怔。  
一股愤怒的情绪立刻席卷了他。他看了看床上青年潮红的脸颊，又看了看窗外，微不可见的咬了下后槽牙。  
“好。”  
暴君面无表情地留下一个词，然后摔门而去了。

Mark离开后，Eduardo长舒了一口气。  
他红着眼睛，抖抖索索地从床上摸出一根假阴茎。在他陷入情潮的时候，他只信任抑制剂和这些冰冷的玩具。  
斑比一样的青年把这根硕大的玩具插进了自己的身体里。他颤抖着手指按下开关，靠在床头，然后在疼痛和快感里颠沛沉沦，欲仙欲死。  
他已经快把自己搞到高潮。按摩棒发出巨大的嗡嗡声，导致Eduardo连门被踢开的声音都没有听见。  
他万万没想到Mark会去而复返。

Mark觉得自己快被Wardo给搞疯了。  
事实上他不常生气：他更擅长让别人生气，然后用刻薄的语言刺得那人体无完肤。  
但面前的这个人总能让他失控。  
上次是钢笔，这次是按摩棒——哦，他宁愿跟一堆毫无生气的硅胶搞，也要拒绝自己的帮助。  
Mark走到床前，看着青年惊恐的眼睛，然后把他身体里的那根按摩棒拔了出来。  
从即将到达的高潮之巅跌落，Eduardo哭了。  
“Mark……”他看上去痛苦极了，含糊不清地吐出那个人的名字，“Mark，别这样，求你了……”  
哈佛玫瑰在情和欲里苦苦煎熬，暴君无法无动于衷。他俯下身去，亲吻对方布满细汗的双颊，安慰的语气里带着自己都不愿意承认的温柔，“嘿，Wardo，没事的……我在这儿。”  
“把那个给我……”Eduardo涣散的目光停留在他手里的按摩棒上。  
“如果我不给呢？”  
“你不能这样，Mark。”Eduardo的眼泪流得更厉害了，“你走，我不要你，你走……”  
暴君脸色变了。  
“我告诉过你了。”他冷冷地说。  
“你没有拒绝的权利。”

雨水。  
Mark从不知道雨水的气味能这样让人发狂。他本身的信息素没什么味道——风本来就无色无味，但又变换万千。而雨水，潮湿的、清甜的、如同甘霖一般的雨水气息——属于Eduardo。  
Mark把颀长秀丽的玫瑰压在身下，吮吸着他挺立的樱色乳头。可怜的乳孔已经被玩得微微张开了，他毫不意外如果这个淫荡的Omega怀孕了，里面一定能吮出甘甜的奶水来。Mark的手劲很大，毫不留情地揉着Wardo白皙的乳肉，另一只手给他做着淫秽的指奸，激出了青年一声又一声低低的喘息。  
“你里面流出的水把我整只手掌都打湿了，Wardo。”Mark在他耳边发出恶魔般的低语，“你湿得像个婊子。那个假玩具能满足得了你吗？”  
Eduardo红着眼睛偏过头去不回答，但Mark明显感受到他内壁缩得更紧了些。  
“这些话让你更兴奋吗？”他抽出湿淋淋的手指，握住了Eduardo挺立的秀气的阴茎，“你的前面也这么硬了。”  
他擒住青年汩汩流着清液的前端，把自己硬得发疼的、尺寸可观的性器插进了Eduardo湿嫩到过分的小穴里。  
“你里面真紧，Wardo。”暴君发出一声感叹，随后毫不留情地开始了冲撞。  
Eduardo感觉自己仿佛踩在云上，太过激烈的快感让他晕头转向，Mark抽插的他整个人都不稳，只能抽泣着把两条笔直均匀的长腿挂上对方有力的腰。Mark的确拥有比按摩棒好得更多的资本，尺寸，温度，力道，强烈的荷尔蒙，和让人无法忽视的占有欲——每一下他都爽到几乎失神。他已经够湿了，却还在不断地被干出更多的水，穴口贪婪地吮吸着Mark的阴茎不放，把它更往深处吸。Mark被他夹得头皮发麻，他重重地拍了拍青年挺翘的臀部，把自己拔出到穴口，然后再次狠狠地尽根没入。  
“Mark，Mark……”青年可怜兮兮地向他哀求，“放开我，让我射，求你了……”  
“这是对你的惩罚，Wardo。”Mark丝毫没有放轻撞击的力道。他已经找到了Eduardo体内最为敏感的那一点，每个动作都让青年发出断续的如同幼猫一样的哭叫。  
被限制了高潮的斑比无力地蹬着两条长腿，承受了暴君一个又一个或粗暴或温柔的吻。当Mark用温热的体液将他灌满，他才终于得以射出了今天的第一次。

云消雨散，Mark餍足的想把Eduardo拥在怀里，却被对方不动声色地挣开了。  
青年从床上坐起来，一身火辣的情色痕迹，表情却无比冷静。  
“我答应你，Mark。”  
Mark还没来得及高兴，就听到他接着说：  
“但我有三个条件。”  
一阵风吹开了窗帘，带来雨后清新的草木气息。  
Mark屏息听着Eduardo说下去。  
“第一，我们只在雨天做爱。”  
“第二，你不能够标记我。”  
“第三。”  
Eduardo看着Mark。  
他的眼神很奇怪，有种看不到底的悲伤和一触即逝的温柔。  
“我们中的任意一个人，有权在不想继续的时候结束掉这段关系。”

“你同意吗，Mark？”

4.  
我不同意，Mark面无表情地想。  
他恨不得立刻动动手指，把方圆几百里的积雨云都吹到柯克兰上方，最好连下三天暴雨，让他把Eduardo按在床上操得射都射不出来，最后斑比只能哭着求他停下。  
Eduardo把自己封闭在了一个房间里，而他只有在雨天才能拿到钥匙。Mark讨厌这种不受自己控制的感觉。  
但看着Eduardo满身的情色痕迹，和受伤的鹿一样忧郁的眼睛，他又说不出什么凶巴巴的话。  
“好吧。”Mark闷声回答。仿佛在跟谁生气似的，他用力地摁了一下自己的掌心。  
Eduardo背对着他穿衣服，Mark什么也看不见，但他能想象到青年修长好看的手指划过赤裸的胸膛扣上纽扣的场景。Mark有些恶意地想，他应该把Wardo的乳头咬得更肿一些——让那两颗可怜的小东西隔着衬衫都会颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
等Eduardo穿好衣服，他们去最近的餐厅吃了顿饭。Eduardo体力消耗应该很大，但他出乎意料的没吃什么东西。  
他太虚弱了，整个人看上去风一吹就会倒。曾经被阳光和海浪滋养出的健康的脸庞，现在消瘦得让人心惊。  
Mark板着脸把一整盘培根芝士意面推到他的面前。  
“全部吃掉。”他说，“我想你不需要我提醒，你瘦了多少斤了？”  
Eduardo看看他，最后默不作声的低头把盘子里的食物吃完了。  
“嘿，Wardo。”Mark想说点什么，他知道Eduardo在为他们的性爱而感到不安，他猜想他并不希望这样。  
“Wardo不想跟我做爱”的这个事实让Mark的心仿佛被泡进了酸溶液里，他不愿意承认自己甚至有一点难过的情绪。  
但是Wardo看上去比他更难过。  
良久，Mark轻轻伸出手，覆上了Eduardo放在桌面上的手，一个朋友间安慰的、又不过界的姿势。  
“别难过。我们是朋友。”Mark说。  
“最好的朋友。”他又补充了一句。  
说完这句话，Mark感觉到自己的心里仿佛下雨了。

之后的两周非常晴朗，阳光让哈佛校园里的每一个人心情都很好。Mark欣慰地发现Eduardo胖回去一点点了——其中有一部分是他的功劳，有时候他对Wardo的所作所为，甚至让他想起了童年时姐姐拿着勺子逼自己吃饭的噩梦场景。  
这一天是柯克兰的电影之夜，Dustin早早就挑好了一部恐怖片。他们坐下来聊了一会儿天，艾略特的小少爷才姗姗来迟。  
他看上去心情很好，还带来了一瓶看起来价值不菲的起泡酒。柯克兰当然没有郁金香杯这种东西，他们把香槟色的澄黄酒液倒进啤酒杯里，边吃薯片边看完了一整部被Mark批判为“不知所云”的恐怖电影。  
Dustin盘腿坐在地上的垫子上，Chris在Mark旁边，而Eduardo坐在沙发的另一边。一整个晚上Mark都在默默观察他，并且为他没有坐在自己身边而生着闷气。  
开始放片尾字幕的时候，Dustin转过头来，喝掉杯子里最后一点酒，笑着问Eduardo今天是不是有什么高兴的事。  
Mark竖着耳朵听他们交谈，是的，他早就发现了，Eduardo今天的心情出奇的好，但他并不准备问原因。Mark只是有些焦躁的想，他为什么还不主动告诉自己？  
Eduardo笑了，他俯下身，附在Dustin耳边，悄声说了句什么。  
“哇哦！”Dustin看上去吃了一惊，“Wardo，你加入凤凰俱乐部了！”  
凤凰俱乐部？  
Mark明白了，他看向Eduardo，对方却好像不敢看他，垂下头去，睫毛一扑一闪。  
“恭喜你，Wardo。”Mark举起酒杯，语气无波无澜。  
“Mark，我……”青年想跟他解释什么，但他看到Mark露出了一个真心实意的笑容。

Mark是真的为Eduardo高兴。  
Wardo已经闷闷不乐很久了，如果能有点什么让他振奋起来那再好不过——即使是凤凰俱乐部。  
尽管Mark有一点嫉妒，和一点不开心，但看到Wardo的笑容之后，这点小情绪都可以忽略不计。  
他只担心一件事：凤凰俱乐部是Alpha云集之地。  
这个精英俱乐部，是身份的象征，成员的家庭背景非富即贵，多是商界和政界名流，上流社会对性别的歧视也隐隐流露在他们的做派之中，Eduardo是近几年来他们招收的唯一一个Omega成员。  
但他们似乎真的很欢迎这支巴西玫瑰的加入——还专门为他举办了一个欢迎晚宴。  
Mark不知道他们在晚宴上聊了什么，又干了什么，但他很确定，那群Alpha灌了Eduardo不少酒。  
在他把醉醺醺的小鹿从酒店门口带上出租车，又一路把他背回柯克兰后，他的怒气达到了顶点。

房间里散发着可怕的低气压，醉了酒的斑比却浑然不觉。  
他脸色嫣然，双眼迷蒙，整个人闻上去像一块香甜的酒心巧克力。当Mark把他放到床上后，他突然感觉到很热。  
四周都是Mark的味道，让Eduardo情不自禁想要更多。他渴望Mark的拥抱、Mark的抚摸、Mark的亲吻，无关于体内性腺激发出的欲望，只是出自于本能。  
喝醉了酒的小鹿身体非常诚实。Mark看到Eduardo开始解自己的衬衫纽扣，一颗，再一颗，无比简单的动作，他却做得无比诱人。Mark看得口干舌燥，在青年伸手按上他的裤子拉链的时候，他决定紧急按下刹车键。  
“Wardo。”Mark试图平心静气的跟青年交流，但他发现自己根本就做不到，他现在硬得快爆炸了，心跳快得仿佛要跳出胸膛。  
“你说过的。”Mark说，“我们只在雨天做爱。”  
Eduardo懵懂地看着他。  
Mark不知道他究竟听明白没有，只能硬着头皮继续往下说，“今天是晴天，现在没有下雨，你也没有发情。”  
“那么，你还想跟我做爱吗？”  
喝醉了的Eduardo不知道他在说什么，他只是感到委屈，为什么这个人还不过来抱自己？他决定做点什么，于是他伸出手指，轻轻勾住了Mark的衬衫领口。  
Mark板着脸任由着自己被拉近，然后Wardo温暖柔软的唇就贴上了他的。  
这是一个不带任何欲望色彩的吻，很轻，很短，仿佛一只翩然振翅的蝶飞到嘴唇上，停留了短短几秒就飞走了。  
一吻结束，Eduardo看着Mark的眼睛。  
“我喜欢你。”他说。声音轻柔，语气珍重，满是醉意的瞳孔里，倒映出心爱之人的影子。  
Mark愣了一秒。  
就在这一瞬间，万籁俱寂，四野无声。  
Mark清楚的听到——  
自己心里的那一场雨停了。  
然后百花齐放，春和景明。

5.  
Mark费了很大的力气才控制住自己，没有在床上把他的小玫瑰弄伤——喝醉了酒的Wardo实在太可口了，既诱惑又乖到不行，让他忍不住吃了一遍又一遍。  
在去酒店接Eduardo之前他就已经写了一整天的代码，过后又折腾了一晚上。等到Mark终于舍得从青年体内抽身而出，给身边的人仔仔细细盖好被子，自己也很快疲倦得睡着了。  
当Mark睁开眼睛，冬天温暖的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进房间，斑驳的树影隐隐投在飘窗之上，非常完美的一天的开始。  
——除了他身边的床铺是空的。  
如果不是因为Mark的意志力够强大，他大概会真的以为昨天晚上发生的事是一场梦。  
而对于Eduardo这种撩完就跑、睡完就不负责的行为——  
Mark面无表情的在心里想了一百零一种在床上惩罚他的方法。

 

有起床气的暴君给Eduardo打了11个电话，几乎把手机按键都给按坏，不出他所料，没有人接。  
紧接着Mark去了艾略特，又去了Eduardo今天上课的教室，都一无所获；最后他甚至去了凤凰俱乐部——当他向门口站着的那个傻大个儿Alpha询问他是否知道Eduardo去向的时候，Mark觉得自己真是蠢透了。  
他决定放弃这个愚蠢的方法。  
五分钟后，他利用互联网准确的定位到了Eduardo手机所在的位置。

等Mark到达郊外的six flags游乐园门口，太阳已经渐渐隐在云后了。  
乐园门口摆放着巨大的充气玩偶，草坪都被修剪成了笑脸的形状，到处都是礼花和彩带的痕迹，入口处摆着一个巨大的牌子“乐园免费开放兼Omega义工日”。  
他走进这个造梦所，空气里都是甜丝丝的棉花糖的气息，广场中央的喷泉不知疲倦地唱着歌。巨大的游乐设施在半空中疯狂旋转，不时传来孩子们兴奋的笑声和尖叫声。  
没过一会儿，他就在人群中发现了Eduardo的身影。  
俊美的青年戴着一个滑稽的小丑帽，温和的笑着，弯腰把手上的气球一个个分发给旁边围绕着的小孩。  
发完最后一个，他抬起头，看到面前站了个意外的人。  
“Mark？”Eduardo吃了一惊，“你怎么在这儿？”  
随后他像是想起了什么，遮遮掩掩地转过脸去，Mark看到他的耳朵都红了。  
“我……”Mark向前一步，正准备说点什么，旁边突然冲过来一个女孩，直接撞到了Eduardo身上。  
“Edi！”尽管是冬天，女孩却只穿着简单的长袖T恤和牛仔裤，活力十足，Mark看得出来她是个女性Alpha。她气喘吁吁地抓住Eduardo的手臂，“快跟我走，过山车那边是最后一车了，你不是想去坐吗？”  
斑比一样的青年看了Mark一眼，“我……”  
这个姑娘却仿佛完全无视了Mark的存在，她拉住Eduardo的胳膊，便往前走边絮絮叨叨，“虽然我已经坐过两次了，但是没关系，我可以陪你坐第三次……”  
“不用了。”突然感受到一股力道，短裤女孩惊讶的发现Eduardo的另一只手臂被那个扑克脸青年拉住了。  
“谢谢你。”一头卷发的Alpha说，“我陪他坐就可以了。”

当过山车开始缓慢爬坡的时候，Eduardo感到自己的心脏在疯狂跳动。  
他刚刚已经跟Mark解释过了，那个女性Alpha只是乐园工作人员，但是Mark看上去依然很不高兴。他不敢再看Mark，只能低头注视着自己安全带的扣子。  
“Wardo。”身边的人说话了。  
“……嗯。”  
“你为什么躲着我？”  
“我没有。”青年试图解释，“这个活动我很早就报名了……”  
“你说谎。”Mark毫不留情地戳穿了他，“我看到了义工指南，活动下午1点才开始，而你早上8点就不见了。我给你打了10个电话，你都没有接。”  
“……11个。”Eduardo小声的纠正他。  
“好的，11个。”Mark摊了摊手，“对于昨天晚上发生的事，你没有什么想要对我说的？”  
过山车即将到达最高点，Eduardo感到自己的情绪很崩溃。  
“我们一定要在这个时候讨论这些吗，Mark？”  
“当然要讨论，因为……”  
铁轨发出缓慢的吱哑声，他们到达了最高点。  
音乐响起，游客欢呼，过山车以最快的速度俯冲了下去——  
“我也喜欢你。”  
所有的快乐、懊恼，小心翼翼的试探、让人惶恐的不安，那些将讲未将、欲散未散的小情绪，从温热的心口磅礴跳跃而出，全部消散在城市最高处的风里。  
他们闭眼感受着风从耳边掠过，心脏跳动如鼓点，过山车转了一个又一个弯，闪电一样的速度里，什么都感觉不到，什么也想不起，除了身边的这个人，以及回荡在天地之间，久久都未消散的那一句：  
“我也喜欢你。”

当他们终于回到地面，Eduardo还是不敢看Mark的眼睛。  
Mark有点晕，有点想吐，他好不容易才勉强让自己站稳。  
“Mark……”Eduardo看上去很紧张，“关于你刚刚说的……”  
‘’啊哈。”Mark等他说下去。  
“我们那时在过山车上。你知道吊桥效应吗？就是……”  
“Wardo。”Mark忍无可忍地打断了他，“不要忘了我是学什么的。”  
Eduardo低下头，用鞋尖磨着地面。  
“只有下雨天和喝醉酒的时候，你才会比较诚实。”Mark耸耸肩。他抬头看了一下天空，然后轻轻动了动手指。  
一阵微风吹来，Mark的手里多了一只红气球。  
他把那只气球递给Eduardo。  
“致我的玫瑰。”他勾起嘴角。

6.  
明明比这过分一百倍的事情都做过，但当Mark温热的手指触碰到他的掌心，Eduardo还是无法控制的脸红了。在夕阳西下的游乐场中，摩肩接踵的人群里，他们悄悄地、甜蜜地将十指紧扣。Eduardo的另一只手一直牢牢握着那只红气球的绳子，在Mark看上去那本应该是一片灰，但Wardo掌心的温度和眼里的笑意突然让他确定了——红色一定很美。  
他们在餐车的拐角处分享了一杯樱桃汽水和一块火鸡腿，然后在无人经过时肆无忌惮地接吻。会唱歌的风拂过耳边，他们气喘吁吁地纠缠进了义工休息室里，Wardo在那里实现了他梦里的幻想——巴西玫瑰坐在Mark身上搂着他的脖子，任卷毛青年吻遍了他身上的每一寸角落，然后随着他的每个动作呻吟流泪，直坠深渊。  
“今天没有下雨。”高潮来临时，Mark微微喘息着抚摩过Eduardo鬓角的乱发。  
“我爱你，Mark。”Eduardo喃喃地说。  
他们又接了一个绵长而温柔的吻。  
激情褪去后，Eduardo仰卧在Mark的腿上，把玩着程序员灵活的手指，他听到Mark的声音，遥遥的像是从另一个世界传来：  
“嘿，Wardo。”  
“我在这儿，Mark。”  
“还记得我们认识的那个犹太人新生交流会吗？”  
“记得。散场时我站在门口，突然起了一阵风，你把你的外套给了我——说真的，我那会儿不怎么想要，因为你看上去比我冷得多。更要命的是，你介绍完自己的名字就跑了，第二天为了把衣服还给你，我到处问有没有人认识一个叫Mark的卷毛小子。”Eduardo抱怨道。  
“这就是我想说的，Wardo。如果你想要在学校里了解一个人更多的信息，现在我们可用的渠道太少了。为什么我们不能建一个网站提供这种服务呢？一个网上的交友社区，照片、资料，随便什么你都能点击进入、查看、浏览，在你的寝室里就能看到所有的一切。我说的可不是约会网站，我说的是把整个学校的社交圈都放到网上。”  
“同时。”Mark停顿了一下，“它得设立门槛。你只能让你认识的人访问你的页面，就像录取一样。”  
“哇哦。”Eduardo低声说，“这听起来真不错，Mark。”  
“我们需要一点启动资金，租用服务器，把它放上网——你投资1000美元，之后我们三七开。你愿意当我的首席财务官吗，Wardo？”  
Eduardo思索了几秒，又或者他根本没有思考。  
“那就一起干吧。”他微笑着说。

他们刚确定恋爱关系，Mark就投入到了成千上万行代码之中，这让Eduardo有些许不安。但起码到目前为止，The Facebook是只属于他们的。至于Mark，他根本不在意，他信心满满地觉得他和Eduardo会有漫长的未来——就像他信心满满地相信The Facebook一定会成功一样。  
在偶尔闲暇的时候，哈佛的不少角落都留下了这对小情侣的身影。他们像每一对普通的恋人那样，牵手、拥抱、在图书馆的楼梯间接吻、不分晴天雨天的做爱。和感情一起飞速增长的还有The Facebook的用户量，最初上线后，网站就挤爆了——两个星期后，“Facebook Me”已经成为了哈佛校园里的一种日常表达。  
Mark也随之越来越忙——这一周里Eduardo难得的能看到Mark没有坐在电脑前，还是跟他一起来听Bill Gates的演讲。  
他本来和Mark一样聚精会神的听着台上的人讲话，但他们身后不断传来轻笑声，这让Eduardo略微有些烦躁。他回过头去，看到两个漂亮的亚裔女孩正看着他和Mark，笑着窃窃私语。  
“嘿。”离Eduardo更近的那个女孩倾身向前，低声跟他耳语，“你的朋友，是Mark Zuckerburg，是不是？”  
“你认识他？”  
“他创立了Facebook，不是吗？”  
“是啊——是我们两个人，我们一起创立的。”Eduardo微笑起来。  
“结束了一起去喝一杯吗？”女孩大胆地向他发出邀请，“顺便Facebook Me,你知道的。”  
Eduardo本来想要拒绝，但他看着女孩殷切的眼神与红红的脸，以及四周悄悄观察他们的人群，拒绝的话还是说不出口  
“好啊。”他说，“结束后，我……和Mark，去跟你们喝一杯。”

“你不该答应她们。”Mark板着脸说，“我没有时间，我还要回去写代码。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo耸耸肩，“那我自己去。”  
他在Mark的脸颊上留下一个吻，然后轻快地小跑着离开。Christy——那个亚裔姑娘，和他约在一间高级俱乐部里见面。  
Mark独自走回柯克兰，一路上他都有些心神不宁。回到宿舍后他草草敲了几行代码，然后就忍不住点开了Eduardo的Facebook。  
他的Omega在一分钟前更新了一条状态：  
“New Friends：）”还配有一张照片，背景是某个看起来还挺高级的俱乐部，一个黑发黑眼的亚裔姑娘大笑着跟他合影，脸贴得离Eduardo很近。  
Mark突然感到一阵烦躁。他知道照片里的这个beta姑娘是Wardo曾经最喜欢的那个类型，而她接近Wardo多半是出于某种目的——哈佛玫瑰在没创办The Facebook的时候就够惹眼了，更不要说现在。  
Mark很快就通过那张照片定位出了他们现在所在的那家俱乐部位置，然后他合上笔记本电脑的盖子，走出了柯克兰的大门。

Mark抵达俱乐部的时候，Eduardo已经喝了不少酒。Christy是个有趣的女孩儿，好几次他都被她逗得前仰后合。Eduardo还沉浸在她讲的前一个有关鸡的笑话里傻笑，就看到Christy的眼睛亮了，她朝他的身后怒了努嘴——“你看谁来了。”  
已经有些微醺的青年转过头去，惊讶的连尾音都拖上长长的软软的调子，“Marky？“  
穿着拖鞋的geek面无表情地在他们的桌子前停下，他看着Eduardo，“我想你喝得太多了，你该不会忘了等下我们还有事情要谈？“  
Eduardo完全不记得有这么一回事，他还没来得及发出疑问，就被Mark拽着手腕拖走了，甚至没来得及跟Christy告个别。  
直到他被Mark摁在了洗手间隔间的墙上，也没想明白他们究竟有什么事情要谈。  
“Maaaark……”他的背抵在坚硬的墙上，有点疼，情不自禁地就带了点撒娇的语气，“到底怎么了？”  
Mark钴蓝色的眼睛冷冷地注视着他。  
“你在跟她调情，Wardo。”  
“我没有。“Eduardo拒绝接受这个无理的罪名，“我们今晚才刚认识，Mark。”  
“她看你的眼神和我看你的眼神是一样的。“Mark慢条斯理的说。  
都像狮子在盯着草原上的鹿。  
读懂了他的言下之意，斑比的脸腾地一下就红了。  
“你还喝酒了。“Mark继续说，“你不知道你喝醉酒的样子有多么引人犯罪。上次喝醉你跟我表白了，如果这次也喝醉了，你会不会又去跟其他人表白？”  
这几乎算得上是无理取闹了。但Eduardo还是握住Mark的手，用软糯的声音跟他解释， “我只喜欢你，你知道的，Mark。”  
“那么，证明给我看，就现在。“  
Mark抓住Eduardo的手往下探去，斑比睁大了眼睛。  
——他裤子里的某个部位早已坚硬似铁。

7.  
在隔间里做了两次，Eduardo眼角泛着泪，被Mark按在墙上，从背后狠狠地冲撞，不时从嘴里吐出支离破碎的呻吟。他的内部又湿又热，让Mark完全把持不住，他掐住Eduardo光滑柔韧的腰肢，把自己往更深处送了送——直到勃发的凶器抵住了那处柔软而又狭窄的缝隙，惊慌的小鹿才意识到危险的到来。  
虎视眈眈的猎人就在他身后，意图明显的用嘴唇磨蹭着他颈后的腺体。  
“不要——”Eduardo挣扎起来，带着哭腔哀求，“Mark，很痛……”  
确实很痛,他现在不在发情期，生殖腔紧紧闭合，并没有打开；如果Mark强行进入，他恐怕要活活痛死。  
察觉到身下的人肌肉骤然绷紧，Mark知道Eduardo是真的不好过。洗手间隔间确实不是什么适合标记的地方——他把欲望往后退了退，惩罚似地用牙齿叼起青年后颈处的一小块皮肤。  
“你太勾人了，Wardo。”他声音沉沉的说，“你知道吗？当我走进这个俱乐部的时候，发现一大半的人都在看你。”  
“你说会不会有人刚好路过外面，听见我这么干你，嗯？”  
青年的两片肩胛骨微微颤抖着，仿佛一只振翅欲飞的美丽蝴蝶。他捂着脸向身后的暴君发出恳求，“别说了……快点结束，Mark，求你……”  
在狠狠的几十下冲撞之后，Mark终于大发慈悲的放过了他。  
他们坐车回哈佛的路上，Eduardo把头轻轻地靠在Mark的肩膀上。  
“嘿，Mark，我看到你给The Facebook首页做了个顶栏。”  
Mark有些惊讶，事实上这个顶栏他昨天晚上才做好，还有些细节需要优化；因此他暂时没有告诉自己的合伙人——没想到Wardo这么快就发现了。  
“Eduardo Saverin，联合创始人兼首席财务官，真酷。”他笑着说，眼睛里像有明亮的星子，“你不知道这对我父亲来说意味着什么。”  
“你呢？”Mark动了动肩膀，让对方能靠得更舒服点。  
“我吗？”Eduardo假装思索了一会儿，“我觉得它还可以更酷——比如，Eduardo Saverin，联合创始人，首席财务官，兼——CEO的男友。”  
“我今晚回去就加。”Mark郑重其事地说。  
“拜托——”棕色头发的青年大笑起来，“我开玩笑的，Mark，你可千万别真的那么干！”  
出租车司机从后视镜里看着这两个笑着的年轻人，情不自禁也在心里露出微笑。那时他不知道，这两个年轻人正在完成一项改变世界的壮举——他们将在之后扬名立万，富可敌国，掀起一场撼动全球的互联网风暴；也将在之后产生分歧，背道而驰，在彼此生命中留下不可磨灭的痕迹。  
命运到来前，所有人一无所知；于是他只是默默的调整了后视镜，假装看不见霓虹灯影里，后座上吻得难舍难分的两个人。

The Facebook飞速扩张，麻烦也在同时到来。  
“你应该早点告诉我这件事，Mark。”Eduardo在柯克兰室内烦躁地来回踱步，“你收到了一封律师信！”  
“啊哈。”Mark头也不回，继续叼着红蜡糖敲他的代码。  
“Winklevoss双胞胎指责你盗用了他们的创意，你可能会以窃取知识产权的罪名被起诉。”Eduardo严肃的说，“告诉我，Mark，你预备如何解决？”  
“学生法律服务部建议我写封回信。”Mark无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“你为什么不早点儿跟我说？”  
“我认为这没什么大不了的。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo深吸一口气，“下次如果再有什么……麻烦，我希望我也能知情，Mark。我是CFO，也是你的男朋友，虽然目前我们感情挺好，你也不能指望我们用心灵感应交流。”  
最后一句他的语气里带了点讽刺。  
“待会儿凤凰俱乐部有活动。”良久之后，Eduardo再次开口，态度已经软化了下来，“我会给你带三明治回来，Mark。”

凤凰俱乐部分去了Eduardo不少时间——很多时候Mark都会因此而感到不满。他们都已经有了The Facebook，Eduardo为什么还要在那些无聊的活动上浪费精力？  
他不愿意承认自己其实有一点点嫉妒，以及不安。  
直到一身笔挺三件套的青年给他带了三明治回来，那股不爽的情绪也没有减轻分毫。  
“刚刚的聚会上大家都在讨论The Facebook。”Eduardo兴奋地说，“把整个哈佛的社交关系放到网上——我们做到了，Mark。”  
还差得远呢，Mark咬着三明治想。  
“我们现在有不少会员了。”Eduardo继续说，“是时候想想怎么利用网站赚钱了。”  
“你准备怎么做？”  
“登广告。事实上，我做了一份广告投放计划表，你可以看看——”  
“Wardo。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们才刚刚开始，不知道The Facebook之后可以变成什么样，它将要变成什么样。它很酷，你知道的，我不想让广告……嗯，让广告破坏这一切。”  
“为什么你觉得广告就会破坏The Facebook？”  
“起码在现阶段我想是这样。”  
Eduardo叹了口气，“事实上，我可以给你举出很多个例子来说明我为什么要这么做，Mark。你是CEO，而我负责财务，我不得不从其他一些角度去考虑，我们的目标或许不完全一致……”  
Mark打断了他。  
“我们的目标是一致的。”他看着Eduardo。  
“都是为了The Facebook的成功。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo 决定暂时妥协，“春假的时候，你得陪我去趟纽约，我安排了一些潜在广告商的会面。”  
“或许这会让你改变主意。”他最后说。

事实上，这场旅程糟糕透了。Mark在每一场会面里都表现得心不在焉，让本有意图投放广告的公司高层们屡屡感到被冒犯——Eduardo真希望他睡着了。  
Mark不知道他准备了多久：包括联络广告商，制定行程，准备腹稿。如果他知道，他或许会表现得更好一些吗？  
Eduardo曾用一个暑假的时间轻松赚了30万美元，此刻的他比那时要累得多也努力得多——而Mark的反应让他的苦心付诸东流。  
他非常疲惫，导致在跟Sean Parker会面的时候，都提不起什么兴致来。Eduardo不喜欢这个人，他认为Sean轻浮浪荡、沽名钓誉、毫无责任心——但是Mark却非常欣赏他。  
见完Sean Parker之后，Eduardo一直感觉很糟糕。而这种糟糕的预感在Mark告诉他他暑假要去帕罗奥图时达到了顶峰。  
“你被他天花乱坠的演说冲坏了脑子吗？”他没好气的质问到。  
“我知道自己在做什么。”Mark说，“我们已经15万会员了，Wardo。我希望你能知道这意味着什么。”  
“这意味着你要在这个夏天离开我。”Eduardo脱口而出，说完后他就后悔了，他不想让自己看起来像个小肚鸡肠的怨妇。  
“我会关注天气预报的。”由于Dustin还在旁边，Mark欲言又止，“我会尽力赶过来，好吗？”  
他语焉不详，但是Eduardo却明白了他话里的意思。  
他涨红了脸颊，“好吧。”  
窗外绿树如茵，鸟鸣清脆，万物美丽，带着潮湿的、暧昧的夏风气息。

——多雨的夏天，就要来了。

8．  
事实上，这个夏天他们没能见几次面。Mark太忙了，他带着团队不断开疆扩土，忙着深入更多的学校、获取更多的用户、上线更多酷炫的功能；Eduardo也很忙，他在纽约一刻不停的四处奔波，为他和Mark的网站寻找广告商——Facebook会走得更加长远，它需要更多的服务器、更多的员工、更多的钱……凭他付出的19000美金远远不够，凭他一个人的资本力量也远远不够。作为CFO，他同样得对这个网站的未来负责。  
Mark不在身边的日子里，Eduardo不得不在下雨天重新开始吞服或注射抑制药品，这一次他有意地控制了剂量——起码不能再瘦到被Mark看出来。  
他们都不是在爱情里黏黏糊糊的风格，通常用短信联络，Eduardo关心Mark是否有按时吃饭、好好睡觉，Mark则比气象台的主持人还要准时的提醒着他天气的变化。偶尔通个电话，多是Mark跟Eduardo讲Facebook的事，往往都涉及到代码和需求——那个他并不熟悉的领域。Eduardo只是微笑着静静听着，期待着Mark或许能跟他说一句“I miss you. ”  
但是Mark从来没有说过。他只是在一次电话里，语气坚持的要求Eduardo来一次帕罗奥图。  
“我很抱歉。或许我应该飞去纽约。”Mark在电话那头说，“但是暂时不能，我们的“墙”要上线了，它很重要……另外，Wardo，你不认为你应该来帕罗奥图看一看吗？”  
他停顿了一下，“你可是CFO。”  
Eduardo思索了一下，“好吧。”  
他知道他们在帕罗奥图租了一栋带有游泳池的大房子。尽管他不想看到Sean那个家伙，但是数月不见，他的身体和心灵都在思念中狠狠叫嚣；他想念Mark。  
就像离家万里之人思念故土。  
于是Eduardo很快就订好了机票，并告诉了Mark他到达旧金山机场的具体时间。

连日的奔波本让青年困倦至极。他本想在飞机上好好补个眠，然而由于天气原因，飞机在气流中一刻不停的颠簸，程度和Six Flags公园的过山车也没差多少。航程中他吐了两次，头晕目眩，脸色惨白到让空姐都吓了一跳。  
更糟糕的是，他能感觉到下雨了。  
飞机穿行在厚厚的、潮湿的云层中，那股湿意让他从骨子里开始发痒。Eduardo掏出备用的抑制药片一把吞下，然后闭着眼睛靠在椅背上。再忍忍，他强忍住不适安慰自己，飞机很快就降落了，Mark会来接他，给他想要的信息素，也许他们会忍不住在机场的洗手间里就来上一场——  
然而事与愿违。  
暴雨的天气，航班依然按时抵达，但是却没有人来接他。  
Eduardo满怀期待的在人群中寻找那个卷毛的身影，但却一无所获；他尝试拨打Mark的手机，电话那头却始终是冰冷机械的女声。到达大厅里，来接亲友的人们挤得满满当当，有人拿着雨伞，有人抱着鲜花，邻座的小女孩牵着妈妈的手从他脚边跑过去，兴奋地叫着“papa!”  
青年形单影只的站在出口看了一会儿，然后慢慢走到一边的长椅上坐下。  
他摸了摸后颈，那里早已贴上了一块厚厚的气味阻隔纱布；下飞机后，他又吞服了整整一版抑制药片。接下来的事情似乎就变得容易很多，他每隔几分钟就给Mark打一个电话，又在听到电话那头的声音后默默挂上。  
一个小时后，他终于决定不再等下去了。  
体内羞于启齿的欲望似乎马上就要破土而出，吞服过多抑制剂带来的副作用也立竿见影，他头晕到差点站立不住。等待出租车的队伍很长，等终于排到他的时候，Eduardo勉力拉开车门，直接蜷缩在了后座上。  
“麻烦你。”他声音颤抖的说，“去这个地址。”

雨实在太大，辨认不清房门号，出租车司机把Eduardo放在路口就开走了。直到这个时候他才发现一件更加糟糕的事——他把雨伞落在机场的长椅上了。  
让一个发情的Omega行走在大雨里是一场酷刑。没走几步，Eduardo的全身上下就已经湿透了。明明是还算得上暖和的天气，寒意却放肆地侵入他的骨髓，和火焚一样的欲望一起在体内相互拉扯，让他连五脏六腑都搅和成一团。  
等终于来到那栋别墅的门前，他已经痛得差不多想要跪倒在地。  
Eduardo听到房子里面有音乐声和欢笑声，这让他按门铃的声音几乎弱不可闻。他尝试敲了几下门，又敲了几下，那扇门始终没有朝他打开。  
这里似乎不欢迎他。  
Eduardo从未感觉到如此孤独。他站在漫天雨幕里，身后是漆黑的、空无一人的街道，门里笙歌阵阵，门外只有雨声，他的恋人离他可能不到二十米，然而他们被一扇单薄的门轻易阻隔开来。  
他再一次抬起手敲了敲门。这一次，门开了。  
门里站着他此刻最不想见到的人之一。  
——Sean Parker。

Eduardo沉默了一会儿，他向Sean发问，“Mark呢？他两个小时前应该去机场接我。”  
“他写了三十六个小时的代码，所以睡了几个小时。”Sean满不在乎的说。  
浑身湿透的青年走进屋子，看着一地的狼藉，以及沙发上笑着打游戏的两个女孩，他皱起了眉心。Dustin和另外的实习生坐在电脑前，那个本应该去机场接他的人终于从楼梯上走了下来。  
“Wardo。”Mark看起来很高兴。  
“我在机场等了你一个小时。”Eduardo说到。  
“现在几点了？”  
“纽约时间是凌晨3点，我刚从那里来到这儿。”  
“你得看看我们搞出来的一些新东西，Dustin，带他看墙，我跟你说过的——”  
“不，你应该先告诉他我和Peter Thiel的会面……”  
水珠不断从Eduardo的头发上滴落，他突然觉得很累、很疲倦。抑制剂的副作用在他体内疯狂反噬，他不适到了极点，然而从进门到现在，甚至没有人给他拿一条干净的毛巾，也没有人知道，他此刻正处于最为脆弱易感的发情期——  
不，有人知道。  
而那个人现在还在兴奋的跟他介绍着Peter Thiel的天使投资。  
“Mark。”他试图冷静的、不带任何情绪的说：  
“你知不知道外面正在下雨？”  
Mark僵在了原地。  
窗外轰隆一声惊雷，雨下得更大了——  
Eduardo的腿突然一软。他惊恐的发现，体内那股可怕的、来势汹汹的欲望压抑不住了。  
某种温热的液体沿着他的双腿缓缓流了下来。

9.  
Mark有一瞬间的惊慌失措，他听到自己的呼吸乱了。  
在Eduardo来之前他不是没有关注过天气，但是小程序预告的暴雨是在明天；不知道为什么这场大雨提前了，而他该死的忘了去接Eduardo。  
为了让“墙”上线，他连着写了三十六小时代码。在休息的那几个小时里，大脑也飞速旋转着停不下来，充斥着光怪陆离的有关Facebook和代码的想象。这股兴奋的劲头一直持续到他看到Eduardo，他的第一反应就是要与他分享喜悦——看，我们的墙，我们的Facebook，我们的天使投资……真好啊，你终于来了。  
他忽略了一个重要的细节：大雨提前降临，而Eduardo的全身上下都在滴着水。  
Mark抿着嘴唇，他一把把Eduardo拉进浴室，用一块巨大的、干燥的浴巾包住他湿漉漉的头发，然后转身打开了浴室的暖气。这一系列动作一气呵成，完成得飞快，Eduardo一时间都没有反应过来，他听到Mark说：  
“把湿衣服脱掉。”卷发青年走到浴室的另一边，开始给浴缸放水，“洗个热水澡。我马上就回来。”

Dustin觉得今天晚上他都没法好好写代码了。先是Sean和两个看上去未成年的女孩儿在客厅疯玩打闹，再是浑身湿淋淋的Eduardo走进来，紧接着，Facebook的CEO直接拉开门冲进了大雨里——  
这个世界一定是疯了。  
Mark站在大雨之中，雨水冲刷得让他连眼睛都差点睁不开。他本来不想这么做，但是Wardo的状态很糟糕，这可怕的天气让他遭了不少罪，他看上去痛苦极了。  
必须停止。  
他抬头看着黑压压的天空上大块的积雨云，暗暗在体内积蓄力量。  
就像创世之初有了光，这世界突然起了风。由弱变强，自下而上，经过街道旁的树木，掠过别墅红色的房顶，穿过爱人滚烫的胸膛。它斩断了锐利的闪电，静止了咆哮的雷鸣，层层叠叠的乌云被全部打散，水汽以最快的速度蒸发不见。风是最肆无忌惮的掌控者，天空和大地都为之臣服；它为恋人圈出一小块宁静的地盘，让他能够安心停驻在这片港湾——  
云破月出，有几点星子重新露了脸，挂在寥廓的夜空上。  
万籁俱寂，唯风有声。  
雨停了。

Mark回到浴室里。他看到Eduardo闭着眼泡在浴缸中，整个人的皮肤都泛着一股不正常的潮红。  
他走过去，探了探水温，一瞬间又惊又怒——水是凉的。  
他出去停雨的这段时间，Eduardo就一直把自己泡在一缸凉水里？  
Mark按下了浴缸放水的按钮，脸色不豫，“Wardo，你在干什么？”他脱掉自己的衣服，跨进浴缸里，狭小的浴缸因为承载了两个人而突然变得拥挤。  
Mark从后面把Eduardo抱在怀里，用自己温热的体温包裹住恋人冰冷的身体。  
“你发情了。”他亲吻青年冰凉修长的后颈，声音低沉，“让我帮你，Wardo。”  
“我不想，Mark。”  
“你知道你需要。”  
“我不想让那个人向大家介绍自己是公司的一部分。”  
“你得搬过来，Wardo，一切都将发生在这里。”  
“你听到我说什么了吗，Mark？”  
Mark沉默了一会儿。  
“我怕你不现在过来就会落在后面。我想，我需要你过来……请别告诉他我说了这些话。”  
由于背对着Mark，Eduardo看不到他的表情——那是他从未见过的、在Mark脸上鲜少流露出的脆弱。  
而Mark所说的话，他也只听到了其中的一句——然后被那一句捅得血肉模糊。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“事情进展得比我们每个人想得快得多，它进展得太快了，Sean认为我们得……”  
“Sean不是这个公司的一员。”  
“我们已经进入了160所学校，包括5所欧洲的……”  
“我知道，Mark，我是首席财务官！”  
Eduardo忍不住咆哮了出来。  
“是Sean安排了和Thiel的会面，他还促成了一些商务会议……”  
“而我一无所知。”他冷笑道。  
“你在纽约。”  
“我他妈的在纽约一天坐14个小时的地铁，就为了给Facebook找到广告商！”  
“那结果如何？”  
Eduardo转过头来，他看着Mark，琥珀色的瞳仁里有水光一闪而过。  
“你刚刚说‘落在后面’，是什么意思？”

他们的争执还未告一段落，就不得不被意料之中的意外事故打断——Eduardo陷入了严重的发情症状里。雨太大了，抑制剂早已失去效用，他在走进浴室前就发了情，即使后来Mark为他停了雨，他又把自己泡在了满满一缸凉水里，也没有让情况好转分毫。Omega冰凉的皮肤在瞬间泛起高热，烫得差点把Mark灼伤。  
他伸出手指探进了那个湿热的小穴里，却遭到了青年的挣扎，“拿出去。”他带着鼻音说，“我不想跟你做。”  
他们在很多问题上还没有达成共识，Eduardo不想在这个时候和Mark做爱——这让他感觉自己是一头单纯被欲望牵引的野兽。  
Mark气笑了，往密处又加了一根手指，“你这里可不是这么说的。”他蜷曲起手指，按摩过Omega火热柔软的内壁，“放松点，Wardo……我不会伤害你。”  
Eduardo就在怀里的真实感让Mark感到安定。在帕罗奥图的这段日子里，Facebook的发展可谓一帆风顺，他很快就能得到自己想要的一切，功成名就，万人景仰，在旁人看来，他似乎什么都不缺，但Mark还是会常常觉得孤独。  
因为Wardo不在这儿。  
Eduardo在遥远的纽约，为Mark看起来根本就没有必要的广告而东奔西走。Facebook成长得太快，一切都在帕罗奥图的这栋别墅里发生，他的CFO却缺了席。最开始Sean就对Eduardo的决定表示了讶异，新来的实习生也很奇怪，为什么另一个创始人不过来？在之后，他们还会有更多的决策，更多的动作，更多的商务会面……Eduardo必须来到帕罗奥图，Mark不能眼看着他被落下。  
更重要的，他需要Eduardo：不仅仅是以Facebook CEO的身份，更是以恋人的身份。  
他把勃起的阴茎插入Wardo湿润温暖的内部，用灵活的手指爱抚着青年胸前涨大的两点樱红。Eduardo一直在细细地哭，他想拒绝这场性爱，身体却不允许——Mark硕大的性器碾开他穴口敏感的褶皱，撑开柔嫩紧致的肠壁，每一下都捅到最深，让他几欲灵魂出窍。乳头被拧得红肿，可怜兮兮的挺立在胸口，乳肉也被抓起揉捏，让他情不自禁从唇齿中泄出呻吟。  
“到我身边来，Wardo。”Mark吻着他的耳垂。发情的Omega身下的小嘴紧紧地含着他，不断有淫水从他们交合的地方汩汩流出——他的Wardo早已经湿透了，从里到外。暴君握着Omega的腰肢，从下往上用力地顶他，把狰狞的凶器连根拔出又狠狠插入，穴口不一会儿就被干得外翻红肿。  
Eduardo很快就被插射了一次。身体上的快感连绵不绝，Mark的体温也很热——但他之前一个人在大雨里呆太久了。  
他还在想着那句“你不现在过来就会落在后面”，想得内心一片冰凉，身后那个羞耻的地方却依然滚烫。Mark把他翻了过来，让他正面坐在自己怀里，然后按下了浴缸里的热水按钮。  
这是他们第一次在水里做爱。水是欲望之源，在柔滑的、如丝般的感触里，所有快感都被逐渐放大。Mark钳住Eduardo的下巴，如狂风暴雨一样凶狠地吻他，青年被吻得喘不过气来，只能睁着一双迷蒙的琥珀色眼睛，任对面的Alpha予取予求。  
一吻结束，Mark抬起Eduardo两条修长的腿，再次把自己插了进去。刚高潮过后的后穴非常敏感，Wardo被操得发出一阵又一阵呻吟。他的Alpha非常熟悉他的身体——在那最为脆弱的一点上反复研磨，激烈的快感如同烟花一样上升到头顶，然后猛地炸开，Omega无力地在水里蹬着两条长腿哭叫，激起小小的水花，有那么几滴落在了他的锁骨上，立刻就被Mark不甚温柔的舔去了。  
Mark将自己的性器往后退了退，然后再次进到更深——Eduardo痉挛了一下，他睁着迷茫的泪眼看着Mark，不知道他要干什么。  
直到滚烫的凶器再次来到了他体内那道隐秘的缝隙入口。  
Eduardo知道Alpha的意图了，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“不要，Mark……”  
“我会标记你。”暴君在他耳边低声喘息，“这一次你说什么都没用，Wardo。”  
“不要，你出去——Mark，求你……”Eduardo哭泣着，试图用手臂将Alpha推离他的身体，但Mark直接钳住了他的双手举过头顶，让他无法动弹。  
牢笼里的猎物还在继续央求面前的暴君，“不要这么做，Mark，你答应过我的，你记得吗？那三个条件……”  
“我以为那个早就不作数了，Wardo。”  
他的小鹿流着泪苦苦哀求，然而这一次暴君不会再心软了——他要把Wardo彻彻底底变成自己的，让他离不开自己，让他不会再拒绝自己的请求……  
如果爱无法让他来到自己的身边，那么或许性可以。  
Mark坚定地把自己的阴茎一寸寸的推进了Omega的生殖腔里。

痛，太痛了，这是Eduardo最直观的感受。  
仿佛身体内部整个被劈开，狭窄柔嫩的生殖腔被撑到最大，最隐秘的部位被彻底打开，让Alpha任意掠夺。Mark即将标记他——然而他们一个小时前还在吵架。  
Eduardo对Mark算得上予取予求，但是这一次，他想拒绝，他想逃开，他不想在这个时候被Alpha掌控……  
他需要Mark的注意力，也需要维持住自己或许可笑的自尊，和摇摇欲坠的自我。  
然而一切都太晚了。暴君狰狞的凶器在他体内膨胀成结，然后Mark锋利的牙齿咬破了他的后颈。  
Alpha的信息素缓缓地注入了他的腺体，Eduardo绝望的闭上了眼睛——  
他被Mark标记了。

10.  
这一晚Eduardo睡得很不安稳。  
Mark极具侵略性的信息素像茧一样牢牢包裹着他，哪怕他睁开眼时发现身边空无一人，那股压迫感也没有减轻分毫。  
青年从床上坐起身来，单薄的被子从他肩上滑落，露出赤裸的、满是爱欲痕迹的身体。他勉强支撑起酸软的腿，发现自己根本没有力气走路。身后那处隐秘的小口微微敞开着，但除了过度使用后的酸胀，并没有太多的不适，也没有奇怪的东西流出来。很显然，暴君趁他睡着的时候抱他去浴室清理过了。  
床头的桌子上放着早餐，边缘烤焦了的培根、看上去一塌糊涂的煎蛋，和一杯还微微冒着热气的咖啡，咖啡下压着一张字条，是Mark有些潦草的笔迹：  
“我和Peter Thiel有个会议，会尽快回来，等我。”  
下面本来还有一句话，能隐约看到句首是个“I”，后面的部分被Mark重重地用笔涂掉了。  
Eduardo看着那张字条出了会儿神。  
他好像永远在等Mark。  
在教室，在图书馆，在行政委员会门外，在柯克兰门口，在旧金山国际机场，在被标记后醒来的空荡荡的房间里。  
Mark似乎永远都那么笃定，那个笑意温柔的巴西青年一定会在原地等他。  
而Mark自身，却像是最居无定所的风：他掌控世界，雷厉风行，同时也错综复杂，捉摸不定，风眼深处，没人能看透他的心。  
Eduardo把脸埋在了掌心里。  
他要如何才能抓住一阵风？

“我和Peter Thiel 有个会议，会尽快回来，等我。”  
“I am sorry.”  
Mark想了想，把下面那句话划掉了。  
或许一个吻能代替这个，他别扭的想。  
他本不应该在标记了Wardo的第二天早上离开他——然而这个会议很早之前就预订好了，由Sean牵线，事关50万美元的天使投资，作为Facebook的CEO，他必须去。  
Mark犹豫了一会儿要不要把Eduardo叫醒，但看着恋人睡梦中皱成一团的脸，他还是决定让Wardo好好休息。  
不顾Sean不停催促让他快点的咒骂声，他飞快地在厨房做好了一份卖相并不好的早餐，笨手笨脚地放到床头，然后给他的Omega写了一张字条。  
顺便在他的额头留下了一个吻。  
Eduardo是他心里一刻不停的那场小雨，让整个世界都为之软化温柔。  
“等我回来。”他低声说。

Eduardo在别墅里等了三个小时。  
Dustin有敲门问他需不需要吃点什么，他礼貌的拒绝了——事实上他连那份早餐都没碰。他有很多话想要跟Mark谈，这三个小时对他来说已经是一种漫长的煎熬。  
刚被Alpha标记过的性腺还不稳定，Mark的信息素在他的体内横冲直撞，让他情不自禁地皱紧眉头。他需要更多的亲吻、更多的爱抚、更多的陪伴——然而他孤身一人。房间里的钟走了一圈又一圈，Eduardo静静地坐在床上，就像昨天晚上坐在机场的长椅上那样。  
他总是要经历一次又一次的失望，才明白不应该对有些事情抱有期待。  
将那杯冰冷的咖啡一饮而尽后，Eduardo打起精神收拾了一下自己，离开了帕罗奥图的那栋别墅。  
他直接去了银行。  
“先生，请问有什么可以帮您？”  
“我要冻结这个账户，取消所有支票和信贷额度。”  
“请出示您的身份证明。”  
Eduardo沉默了一会儿，从口袋里掏出证件。  
Omega用他纤瘦的、苍白的手臂，推倒了多米诺骨牌的第一张。

当Mark听到银行职员解释为什么账户无法被支出的时候，他怀疑自己听错了。  
“你说什么？”  
他咄咄逼人地又问了一句。  
“先生。”那个美丽的金发姑娘看着他，依旧露出微笑，“很抱歉地再次通知您，这个账户已经被冻结了。”  
她彬彬有礼，语气温和，挑不出什么错处来；但她看向Mark的眼神，却让他想起了很多东西。在哈佛课堂，在学子酒吧，在行政委员会，在加勒比海之夜……在他默默无名、还是一个nobody的时候，在他被所有人认为是个nerd、甚至是个笑话的时候……  
他最常接收到的那种眼神。  
Mark感到难堪，感到耻辱，更感到伤心和愤怒——这份难堪和耻辱是Eduardo加诸给他的；同时，他又隐约感到害怕。  
Eduardo可能不知道自己这样做意味着什么，但是Mark知道；哪怕服务器崩溃一天，Facebook就面临着可能倒闭的危机。  
他想象了一下那个场景，然后情不自禁地抿紧了嘴唇。  
假如他没有Facebook，假如他变回了那个无名小辈，那么，他还能接受自己吗？Wardo还能接受自己吗？  
Eduardo在人才云集的凤凰社，在纸醉金迷的纽约，光彩夺目，耀眼迷人，一个眼神就能让最上流的Alpha们趋之若鹜、神魂颠倒。  
他的哈佛玫瑰是那样优秀，Mark没有自信永远把他拥入怀中。  
Mark知道这个雨夜并不是什么标记的好时机，但他不得不这么做——他得确保Wardo是自己的，他不愿意承认原来自己也会害怕。  
他也不愿意承认，Eduardo早已在不知不觉中成为了他的软肋。  
同时也成为了Facebook的重大隐患之一。  
或许我该做点什么。Mark面无表情地想。  
折下一支带刺的玫瑰——  
然后把它养在最昂贵、最美丽的花瓶里。

扔掉花瓶里已经枯萎的鲜花，Eduardo接到了Mark的电话。  
“你不辞而别，同时还冻结了账户。”他的Alpha在电话那头用肯定的语气说。  
“我得引起你的注意力，Mark。”Eduardo低下头，后颈不久前粗暴标记过的腺体隐隐作痛。  
“你意识到你这样做，是危及到整个公司的吗？你意识到你的行为，有可能将我的努力毁于一旦吗？”  
“是‘我们’的努力。”他纠正道。  
Mark非常生气，他在电话那头飞快地阐述了Eduardo这样做会对Facebook带来的危害，然后他质问到：  
“你喜欢被人无视和当做笑话吗？你想再回到那种生活吗？”  
哪种生活？Eduardo苦涩地想，是建立Facebook之前的生活吗？  
他不愿意告诉Mark，其实他怀念那一切。  
“你根本就不知道我想要什么。”  
听到自己的声音，Eduardo才发现自己竟然把心中所想的内容说了出来。  
Mark沉默了几秒，然后他问到：  
“那么你知道我想要什么吗，Wardo？”  
他们彼此都没有再说话。  
过了很久，不知是谁先挂了线。  
电话那头只剩下空促的忙音。

没过多久，Eduardo就接到了Mark的第二个电话。  
他告诉自己，他们成功拿到了Peter Thiel的50万美元天使投资，马上会重组公司、并且会有新的办公室。  
“他们想见你，同时需要你签一些文件，所以快点坐第一班航班到旧金山来……”  
“I need my CFO. ”Mark说。  
“听着，Mark……”Eduardo咽了下喉咙，他有些艰难的开口，“我很抱歉，我当时很生气，可能也太幼稚了……我只想引起你的注意。”  
Mark沉默了一会儿，最后他说：  
“我会等你的。”  
Eduardo怀着一点点甜蜜、一点点释然，不舍地放下了电话。  
——然后他跨越几千公里的距离，签下了一份以爱为名的死亡协议。 

 

11.  
签完协议后，他们在Facebook新的办公室里做爱。  
Mark把Eduardo按在一间封闭的会议室的桌子上，从背后用力地一次又一次将他贯穿。他们建立标记关系后，精神上也多了一重感应，此刻Eduardo能够敏锐的感知到：Mark在不安。  
他费力地想回过头去看看Mark脸上的表情，却被Mark按住无法动弹。CEO冰凉的手指从后面轻轻覆住了他的眼睛，身下凶猛的动作一刻不停。Eduardo感觉自己像一条半搁浅在海滩上的鱼，一半在灼热的沙滩上，一半在冰冷的海水里，他在被Mark传染的不安的情绪中呻吟尖叫，最后流着泪抵达幻梦一般的高潮。  
激情褪去后，Eduardo一件一件的穿好自己的三件套。  
“我们不该在这儿做的。”他埋怨道，“被外面的员工听到怎么办？”  
“他们不敢。”Mark坐在桌子上看着他，帽衫皱巴巴的，“而且Sean告诉过我，这里隔音效果很好。”  
看着Mark翘起来的卷发和钴蓝色的眼睛，Eduardo的心里一片柔软。他走过去，亲吻了一下Mark的唇角。  
“发生什么事了吗？”他轻声说，“我能感觉到……”  
Mark的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后他硬邦邦地说，“没有。”  
“只是没睡好。”他又补充了一句。  
“那么，协议我签好了，差不多该回去了。”Eduardo认真地理了理自己的衣领，他抬起头看向Mark，眼睛里有星光闪烁，“拿到了Peter Thiel的投资，我很高兴……Mark，你做到了。”  
“我们做到了。”Mark纠正他。  
“Well. ”Eduardo耸耸肩，“我的飞机在两个小时后，现在真的该走了——Mark，你还有什么想对我说的吗？”  
Mark沉默了一会儿。  
然后他从桌子上跳下来，一言不发的拥抱了Eduardo。  
“Wardo。”他低沉的说，“接下来一个学期我都不会回去了，明天我会去医院，提取我的信息素，然后定时寄给你。”  
“好的。”Eduardo没来由地有些失望。他其实想说，没关系的，他可以在有空的时候飞过来……  
但是Mark似乎不这么想。  
“那我们下次见面是在什么时候？”他有些赌气地问出口。  
Mark怔了一下。  
“11月底12月初。”他说。  
“当我们的会员达到100万的时候，Peter想给我们办个派对。你得回来，Wardo。”  
“100万会员？”  
“是的。”  
“哇哦。”  
Eduardo笑了，“我真高兴，Mark，真的。但当你说100万会员的时候，其实我想到的不是金钱、名声或者别的什么，比如你可能会回哈佛去做讲座，或者我终于可以不在乎凤凰俱乐部的那只鸡……”  
“我想到的是那只红气球。你知道吗？其实我觉得它比Facebook的蓝色还要美。”

接下来的那段时间他们没有再见面，Eduardo靠Mark的信息素提取液度过了每个下雨天，那种味道让他非常安定，且对于稳定发情期十分有效，摄入之后，暴雨天对他来说终于不是一种煎熬。  
百万会员派对那天，Eduardo终于再次见到了阔别一段时日的Mark。  
他起初以为律师或许在跟他开玩笑，要再拿些别的什么文件给他签，但读完纸上的内容后，青年霎时变了脸色。薄薄几页白纸，此刻拿在他手中却重若千钧；脑海中有一万个惊雷随之炸开，喉头一甜，有什么血腥味的东西涌了上来，然后Edurado闭眼咽了回去。  
似乎有一把刀从他的胸口笔直地捅了进去，一招毙命，手法好得甚至不见血。  
后面再发生了什么，Eduardo其实已经记不太清了。他纯粹是在靠本能行事——冲出会议室，不顾旁边人群诧异的目光，然后狠狠地砸了Mark的电脑。后面他们或许还说了什么，但他不想再去回忆了。  
他只记得他砸完电脑后，Mark惊愕的、似乎有些受伤的眼神。  
这让Eduardo情不自禁想要发笑。  
搞错没有，Mark，受伤的那个究竟是谁？  
他坐在Facebook人来人往的新办公楼门口的台阶上，把脸埋在膝盖里，却怎么都流不出眼泪。  
只有胸口空落落的。  
一片荒凉。

心情稍微平复后，Eduardo决定搭乘最近的一班航班回纽约。  
但他很快发现了一个问题。  
他来帕罗奥图的时候，由于不知道参加百万会员派对到底需要什么装束，带了两套衣服，并且这次来本来准备多呆几天，行李箱里还装了不少别的东西。  
Mark的一个实习生去机场接的他，开车把他送到Facebook之后，就直接把他的行李送去了Mark预定的酒店。  
Eduardo猜测Mark大概知道他不想和Sean呆在同一个空间里。  
但这导致他现在不得不把航班时间往后推迟，先去拿自己的行李。  
他顺着手机上实习生发来的短信地址找到了市中心的那家酒店，用身份证件登记后，疲惫地用房卡刷开了门。  
Eduardo本来决定，等拿到行李后就马上离开，但当他推开房间门的那一瞬间——  
他愣在了原地。

Eduardo僵硬地往房间里走，扑面而来的是芬芳的花朵香气，他看到满满一屋子的玫瑰——房间里的每个角落都放上了新鲜的花束，每一朵花都被细心的修剪过枝叶、洒上过露水。目之所及的每一处，都是鲜艳的、奔放的、热烈的红。  
房间天蓝色的墙上，用各种形状的气球歪歪扭扭的拼出了一句“Welcome Back,Wardo”，幼稚得仿佛是小孩子的闹剧，但一看就是Mark的手笔——因为他是色盲的关系，这些气球的颜色和排列组合简直丑爆了。Eduardo猜测他一定失败过不少次，地上还有许多没清理干净的气球爆炸后的碎片，垃圾桶里还有扔掉的创可贴包装。  
布置这一切的人一定很用心，玫瑰、标语，以及……  
在床柱上系着的，一只轻盈的、红色的气球。  
它那么红、那么美丽，像他们曾经一起看过的落日，又像谁滚烫的一颗心。  
记忆倒流回Six Flags那天，人们的欢呼、糖果的甜味、以及过山车上呼啸而过的告白。在所能抵达的最高处，整个城市都听见了他们的爱语，Mark跟他说，“我也喜欢你”，然后一阵风吹来，他把一只红色气球递到他的手上。  
“致我的玫瑰。”他说到，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧。  
压抑许久的泪水在这一刻喷薄而出，Eduardo伸出颤抖的手想去抓住气球的引线，却在未碰触到时就跌坐在地泣不成声。  
他用手捂住脸庞，任汹涌的、决了堤的泪水肆意滑落。无数个场景在他脑海中像电影片段一样飞速闪过，初遇那天晚上的风、走廊尽头的杂物间、柯克兰柔软的床、Six Flags欲落未落的夕阳、帕罗奥图冰冷徘徊的雨夜……他在回忆的纠缠和撕扯中悲伤至死，在恨与爱的陡峭悬崖边犹疑不绝，他最终痛苦地、无法释然地发现——  
Mark要与他分享喜悦，是真心的。  
Mark要把他驱逐出Facebook，也是真心的。  
Mark爱他，是真的。  
Mark放逐了他。  
也是真的。

12.  
接连收到了两封律师函后，Mark接到了Eduardo的电话。  
他其实早就想联系Wardo，询问他还需不需要更多信息素提取液，虽然在之前他已经给青年寄去了不少——被标记后的Omega只能靠对应Alpha的信息素度过发情期，更何况Eduardo与常人不同。  
但青年早就把他的一切联系方式都拉黑了，社交网站也都不再登录，Mark只能通过手机定位知道他还待在纽约。收到Winklevoss兄弟的律师函，Mark没当一回事；收到Eduardo的律师函，他在感到愤怒的同时，竟然还有一丝丝庆幸。  
这样很糟，他们不得不对簿公堂；  
这样很好，总好过他们再无交集。  
他接起电话的时候，已经在短短几秒钟内打了无数次腹稿，然而在听到Wardo声音的那一刻，他全忘了。  
“嗨，Mark。”青年的声音依然清淡而温和。  
“嗨，Wardo。”Mark握紧了手机。  
“我想你已经收到我的律师函了。不过在质证开始之前，我们还有点别的问题要解决。”  
Mark坐直了身体，他有一种不好的预感。  
Eduardo继续用他清淡的、温和的、无波无澜的声音说：  
“我预约了解除标记的手术，就在明天。你有空来签个字吗？”

这是一家位于纽约郊区的私人医院，隐秘性很好，医院内部的整体装潢都是富丽堂皇的白金色，Mark一路行来，只有穿着白大褂的医生匆匆走过，看不到几个病人。  
他在Phil医生的办公室门口见到了Eduardo。  
一段时间没见，青年消瘦得惊人，但他身上的信息素味道尚且稳定，这让Mark稍稍放下了心。  
“很感谢你能来。”Eduardo冲他点点头，他疏离的态度让Mark心里仿佛有一百只蚂蚁在爬。  
“Phil医生就在里面，你可以去签字了。”  
“我不会签的。”Mark冷冷地说，“这是我们两个人的标记，你不能单方面就结束它。”  
“Facebook也曾经是我们两个人的Facebook。”  
Mark噎住了。  
“这不一样，Wardo。”他的伶牙俐齿第一次失去了作用。  
“你认为我和Facebook不合适，单方面结束了这段关系；而我认为我和你不合适，我也想结束这段关系。”  
“为什么你不能尝试着把这两件事情分开来看？”  
“如果我能做到。”Eduardo自嘲的笑了一声，“那么当时我就不会签下那份协议。”  
Mark低下头，他没有去看Eduardo的眼睛，只是机械地一下又一下把玩着帽衫上垂下来的两根带子。  
“况且解除标记，对你的质证更有利，Mark。”青年琥珀色的瞳仁毫不退让的望着他，“我们的关系迄今为止还算是一个秘密。你应该明白，如果律师知道了我在签协议前就已经被你标记，那么对你有多不利。”  
“我不在乎。”Mark耸耸肩。  
“那么或许你会在乎多惹上一重官司？”青年提高了声音，“如果你不签字，我只能要求Omega权益保护协会出面，把你告上法庭——我们可以听听法庭最后会怎么判，你认为他们会选择调解吗？”  
他的语气逐渐变得尖刻和愤怒，“我已经是一个笑话了。你想闹得满世界皆知，然后再给那些和我有关的流言里增添一个劲爆的料？”  
“哈佛投资协会的会长，和一个nerd搞在一起，投钱和他一起开公司，被他标记，最后他可笑的被踢出了局——你希望在旁人口中听到这样一个故事吗，Mark？”  
Mark张了张嘴，他说不出任何话。  
“你还爱我。”良久，他结结巴巴的说。  
Eduardo闭了闭眼。  
“我们不能假装什么也没发生过。”他疲惫的回答。  
“你真的决定好了吗？”  
“签字，或者我们上法庭。”  
Mark没有再问下去。他站起身来，知道自己没有别的选择了。

Facebook的CEO走进了Phil医生的办公室，他是个看上去很严肃的中年人，留着一撇神气活现的小胡子。  
Mark在桌子面前坐下，拿过那一叠薄薄的纸张，最近他每天都要在很多文件上签下自己的名字，但没有哪一次觉得如此艰难。他抿着嘴唇，看见Eduardo早就签好了——整齐的、流畅的字迹，一气呵成，毫不犹豫。  
他草草签下“MZ”的缩写，然后把那份文件推到了医生面前。  
“我想知道，这个手术会不会对Omega的身体造成什么伤害？”  
Phil医生双手交叠，回答了他的问题，“Mr.Zuckerburg，这项手术已经很成熟了，我认为你无需太过担忧。”  
“不过，”他微微皱起眉头，“Mr.Saverin的体质很特殊，我曾以为他很难被标记，但是你似乎是不一样的。你们分开的这段时间里，他告诉我说你的信息素提取液起了不小的作用。”  
“介意我再提取一点看看吗？”Phil医生努努嘴，示意了一下和办公室连着的、一个类似小型手术室的地方，“等手术结束以后，他也需要你的信息素来度过一段不稳定期。”  
Mark点点头，他从口袋里掏出自己的名片放在桌子上。  
“如果有任何和他有关的事，打电话给我。”他说。

提取完信息素，Mark走出Phil医生的办公室，发现Eduardo已经不在门外了。  
“他去做手术了吗？”Mark转头又冲了进去，“在哪间手术室？我要去外面等他。”  
Phil摇摇头，“Mr.Zuckerburg，这属于病人隐私。况且Mr.Saverin一早就提过，他不希望在做完手术的时候看到你。”  
Mark愣在了原地。  
他慢慢走了出去，然后沿着医院漫长的走廊踱步，指望如果幸运的话，他能够看到护士推着Eduardo经过的身影，然而事与愿违。他能通过和Eduardo的精神连接感受到Wardo现在在害怕、难过、在悲伤——就像这数月来他每天都会感受到的那样。在手术台上的Wardo会不会很疼？他的腺体还能经受这样的变化吗？他们才刚完成标记不久，应该是最浓情蜜意、形影不离的时候……然而他为什么会在这儿？他到底干了什么？  
Mark突然抬起头来。  
他感到一种尖锐的、锥心刺骨的疼痛——从腺体开始，一路向下，直达心脏。所有血液都在一瞬间回流，胸口热得能捧出一团火，这一刻他清晰地感受到了Eduardo，两个人的骨血仿佛融合在了一起，他近得似乎能触碰到爱人颤抖的睫毛，他感受Wardo如同感受自己不自知的灵魂。  
他们曾经被紧紧维系、关联在一起，互相依靠，彼此深爱，像古老东方神话里那一根寓意着爱情的红线。  
然后“咔嚓”一声。  
线断了。  
滚烫回归冰冷，交融回归孤独。  
失去一部分感知，仿佛失去自己的灵魂。  
——他们的标记解除了。

13.  
不曾拥有，和拥有后又失去，是两个截然不同的概念。  
Mark身体力行地体会着这一点。在Facebook的那些猴子们看来，他们的CEO没有任何异样，他照常工作、开会、在手下人犯错的时候把他们骂得狗血淋头。但Mark知道，他写代码时走神的次数明显比过去增多了，睡眠质量也显著下降，他老是梦到哈佛——柯克兰、艾略特、图书馆、演讲堂……他一个人在偌大的校园里匆匆向前走，沿途的景色熟悉而又陌生，身边有一团模糊的影子，看不见他的脸，但是Mark知道那是谁。  
他尝试着去触碰过那个影子，但往往他刚伸出手，那个人就如同一团雾气般徐徐消散。  
Facebook目前发展得非常好，Sean曾在一次大醉后跟他说，Mark，当初我们的决定是对的。  
Mark没有说话。  
他不愿意告诉Sean，他其实早就后悔了。  
解决那个问题，明明本来有很多条路——他偏偏选择了对Wardo来说最决绝最不留余地的那一条。  
Mark曾经以为，Eduardo会把这件事和他们的感情分开来看待，就像他所做的一样。  
他忽略了人的心只有一颗，不像代码和公式一样可以拆解。

在那之后，Mark和Eduardo便开始了漫长的如同马拉松一样的质证。在Mark和Winklevoss兄弟的官司里，青年维护着他；但在他们俩的官司里，Eduardo毫不退让。  
只有在雨天的时候，事情才会有那么一点点不一样。  
Mark曾经写的那个天气预报小程序，Eduardo其实早已经不再用了，但Mark还是固执的定期维护着它、给它升级。青年显然和他一样关注着天气——每当天气预报提到将会下雨，那么第二天的质证Eduardo就不会出现。  
但如同他们兵荒马乱、甜蜜忧愁的第一次一样，事情总会有例外。  
某天质证的中途突然下起了雨，Mark看到Eduardo的脸色霎时变了，青年略显慌张的推起椅子站起身，向大家鞠躬道歉后匆匆走出了质证厅。  
Mark面无表情地把玩着面前的一支笔，律师连续问了他3个问题，他都一副神游天外的表情，直到Sy忍耐不住地咳了两声又敲了敲桌子，Facebook的CEO才猛然惊醒过来。  
“对不起。”他站了起来，语气中却听不出有什么歉意，“我有点急事要处理，先走一步。”  
这下不止是原告，连被告都离开了——质证厅里留下的人面面相觑，一片死一般的寂静，只有窗外的雨声络绎不停。

顺着熟悉的信息素的气味，Mark在VIP休息室里找到了Eduardo。  
青年正在给自己注射——他身边已经放了好几个空盒子，Mark一时都看不清那到底是几管空了的抑制剂，五管，还是六管？他又惊又怒，一个健步冲上前去，握住了Eduardo苍白细瘦的、布满骇然针孔的手臂：  
“你在自杀吗？！”  
青年不说话，但是Mark能感觉到他的手臂在微微颤抖，不对，是他整个人都在颤抖。  
良久，他才用一潭死水般的语气说，“没用了。”  
Eduardo转过头去，看着那一堆空了的药品盒子，眼神空洞，“被你标记后，抑制剂在对我逐渐失去作用。我加大了剂量，也不行。”  
Mark伸出手去，想抚摸Eduardo汗湿的头发，却被青年偏一偏头，躲开了。  
“我带你去看医生。”他声音干涩的说。  
“没用的。”青年摇了摇头，“Phil医生看过了，他说他还需要时间。”  
雨越下越大，房间里Omega信息素的气味越来越浓。Eduardo转过头去，他感觉自己像是一只剥了壳的蚌，被无情地放在火上炙烤；又像在浪潮里无助挣扎的陆生动物，那种侵入骨髓的自卑、恐惧和自我厌恶再次卷土重来，将他淹没，直至没顶……那一根弦紧紧绷着，即将崩溃，但是不行，Mark还在这儿，他不能……  
Eduardo痛苦地闭上了眼睛，任眼泪像雨水一样打湿他玫瑰花叶般美丽的面庞。  
“Mark，离开这儿……求你了……”  
Mark一动不动。  
他是个固执的掌控者，也是个聪明的投机者；正如风穿梭在世界的每一个角落，见缝插针，不留余地，他在等——  
等到青年终于用他纤细的、颤抖的手指，轻轻地搭上了他的裤子拉链。

他们在空无一人的休息室里抵死纠缠。  
巴西最丰沛的土壤里养出的绝色玫瑰终于再次对Mark敞开了他诱人的身体。在性爱上Mark和Eduardo拥有绝佳的契合度，那两张嘴不再吐出伤人的话语，而是胶合、黏连、亲吻、噬咬。他们意乱情迷，彼此索取，在如高山一样无穷无尽的快感的巅峰，忘记了背叛和伤害，忘记了痛苦和分离，宛如一对从未有过分歧、从始至终恩爱如初的爱侣。  
雨停后，没有人说话，Eduardo穿好他的三件套，Mark穿上他的帽衫，他们一前一后的走出VIP休息室，仿佛刚才的一切不曾发生。  
这样不期而来的雨，在之后又下了两次。  
他们养成了在VIP休息室里见面的默契，每次都能把那儿的沙发和地毯搞得一团糟——Mark试图在做完爱后和Eduardo说点什么，但是青年每次都表示拒绝。  
“有什么问题的话，等律师在场时再说。”他转过脸去，侧脸瘦削苍白。  
质证快要进行到尾声的时候，下了第四场雨。  
“It's raining. ”Mark看着窗外，连律师在问他问题都没有听到。  
“Mr.Zuckerburg? ”  
他回过头去，连声抱歉都来不及说，就匆匆地站起身出了门，往VIP休息室的方向走去。

出乎他意料，门是开着的。  
Mark把门关上，看到Eduardo背对着他坐在窗前，青年仰着头，看着窗外纷然而坠的雨滴。  
“It's raining. ”Eduardo轻声说。  
Mark想走过去拥抱他，却在听到下一句话时愣在了原地。  
“Mark，你能操控风，是吗？”  
“Phil医生已经都跟我说了。”  
Mark张了张嘴。Phil医生的确在前几天给他打了个电话，详细的问了他一些有关Alpha和信息素的问题，还旁敲侧击的问了他有没有什么不为人知的特殊能力。  
“我能操控风。”担心这和Eduardo的事情有什么关系，Mark沉思了一下，还是把这件事告诉了Phil。  
休息室里，苍白的青年回过头来，用一种愤怒的、不可置信的眼神看着他：  
“这几场雨，没有预告，突如其来——都是你干的吗，Mark？”  
“不是。”Mark摇摇头，他试图朝Eduardo走去，却听到青年大吼了一句，“别过来！”  
Mark站在原地。他看到Eduardo眼里的犹疑和恨意，像是整个人都陷进了流沙里，无法再向前一步，只能在恐慌中不断下沉——  
Wardo已经不相信他了。  
他听到Eduardo在哭，绝望的、崩溃的哭。  
那哭声像一把针，在这一瞬间把他的心扎得千疮百孔。原来是这样，Mark想，失去了标记，他也能对另一个人的痛感同身受。  
怎么会这么痛？Mark伸出手，有些茫然地按住了自己的胸口，他想，Wardo是怎么撑过来的？  
他放下捂住胸口的手，慢慢地朝窗户下面的那个人走过去。  
Eduardo坐在椅子上。Mark单膝跪下，轻轻握住了他的手。  
“嘿，Wardo。”Mark低声说。  
“我很抱歉，我……我没有停下之前的雨。”  
“因为我以为，这是上天在帮我，给我一个接近你的机会。”  
他吻着青年冰凉的手背，感受着他全身细微的战栗，然后用唇舌和手指一路向下……  
当Eduardo喘息着释放在他的口中，他抽出青年后穴中湿漉漉的手指。  
“听我说。”  
“我也有欲望，而我的欲望如果放出来，比你想象的要可怕的多。”  
“承认沉溺在欲望里不是什么见不得人的事，Wardo。”  
“正如我承认我爱你一样。”

14.  
那是质证期间的最后一场雨。  
Eduardo没有回应Mark的告白，他依然会为那一句“我爱你”而战栗，而心动，胸口滚烫，指尖发麻。  
但那又有什么用呢？  
Mark依然可以令他痛苦，但已无法令他快乐。*  
在那之后，Facebook的CEO和前任CFO选择了和解。这一次，Eduardo拥有一整个精英律师团队，协议里的每一个标点符号都被他们再三斟酌；他获得了让人咂舌的巨额赔偿，以及价值不菲的Facebook股份，他的名字带着“Facebook联合创始人”的前缀再次回到了那个他曾无比熟悉的顶栏上。  
质证的最后一天，一切都已进行到尾声，律师们在做零散的收尾工作。Eduardo疲惫的闭上眼，这场漫长的旅程终于行至终点——宛如迷失在沙漠里的旅人历经坎坷终于走到了黄沙边缘，前方就是广阔的绿洲和美丽新世界。  
但这一刻，他竟然有些踌躇不前。  
他不愿意承认，自己在内心期待一场雨。  
身后只有虚无缥缈的海市蜃楼，前方是宽广清凉的绿洲；美丽新世界在前方，新生活在前方，解脱也在前方，但他陷在滚烫而灼热的黄沙里，迟迟迈不出最后一步……  
他在绝望的等待。  
等一阵无法捕捉到的风，等一场沙漠里不可能来的雨。  
而Mark什么也没有做。签完最后一份协议后，他深深地看了Eduardo一眼，就孑然离开了。  
风雨欲来，但没有来。  
一切都落幕了。

“你的状况很不好。”Phil医生摘下听诊器，不甚赞同地看着Eduardo，“我猜你根本就没遵从医嘱，好好休息，规律生活，是不是？”  
他面前的青年瘦得惊人。空荡荡的Prada三件套已经无法包裹住他，从袖管里露出来的小臂纤细得不赢一握。  
Phil叹了口气，“不过，我有个好消息，或许你知道了会很高兴。”  
“什么好消息？”  
“也许我能治好你的发情期紊乱症。”  
Eduardo惊得坐直了身体，他双手紧张地握在一起，身姿挺得笔直。  
“我发现了一种特殊的抗体，可以给你实施手术，如果那些抗体能成功在你的性腺中存活下来，之后你对雨天就能产生免疫反应。”  
Eduardo了解Phil，如果这位医生已经向他提出了实施方案，那么说明他至少有95%以上的成功把握。  
至于手术背后，他将要付出什么，青年并不在意。  
“治好我。”Eduardo低声说，“不惜代价。”

手术之前，Eduardo在病房里休养，进行了为期一周的输液。  
缓缓流淌进血管的液体让他感觉安宁而稳定，也感到无比熟悉。像春天柔软的风不经意掠过发际，又像是睡着时谁轻轻落在脸颊边的一个吻。  
Saverin家的女主人专程从迈阿密赶来，在床边握住自己幺子的手，泪光盈盈。她心爱的孩子变得枯瘠而憔悴，一张脸上瘦得只看见两只忧伤的大眼睛。  
“Mãe。”Eduardo温柔的呼唤她，“没事的，你看，我马上就要好了。”  
衣着华贵的妇人忍不住抽泣。  
“真的。”穿着病号服的青年自言自语，“他再也影响不了我了。”  
“那个曾经标记过你的人……”妇人踌躇着开口问到，“dudu，你……”  
“都已经结束了。”  
清瘦的青年转过头去看向窗外，有风路过碧绿的树梢。他的声音又低又轻，仿佛一碰就会碎掉。  
“爱一个人，原来是这么痛苦的吗，Mãe？”

上天终于对巴西青年流露出了它的不忍——手术非常成功。  
Eduardo露出了几个月以来第一个真心实意的笑容，尽管Phil医生对这场手术的许多细节都讳莫如深，但那些并不重要，不是吗？多年前那场大雨笼罩下的阴影终于褪去，他得以成为了一个正常人。  
Eduardo想，或许他可以开始重新试着爱自己。  
Phil要求他再住院疗养一段时间，青年没有提出异议。他已经疲累太久了，为了Facebook、为了质证、为了他不为人知的隐疾……在休养的日子里，Eduardo重新开始研究象棋，观察飓风，操纵基金和股票，也会在阳光正好的日子里下楼散步，和花园里不知从哪儿跑出来的大狗玩一会儿丢球。  
他逐渐地不再想起Mark。  
人总是有趋利避害的本能。而这场手术给予了他新生。  
在这段时光里，他获得了难得的惬意和悠闲。除了有一件事比较奇怪，在花园边、在走廊里、在楼梯的转角……他偶尔会感受到投在背后的不知来处的目光。那目光并不贪婪，它温柔而专注，恪守着一定的距离，似乎连枝头的雏鸟都不愿意惊扰。  
可能是某个医护人员，他不甚在意的想。  
在医院里住了一个月之后，Eduardo碰见了一个不应该出现在这里的人。  
他抱着一本书经过Phil医生的办公室，却与一个人撞了个满怀——抬头一看，竟然是Chris。  
“Chris？”Eduardo非常惊讶，Phil医生接收的都是AO为主的病患，而Chris是个不折不扣的Beta，“你怎么会在这里？”  
Chris的惊讶不亚于他，除此之外，他看上去还有点儿慌张。  
“我有个Omega朋友也住在这里。”他抱着一大叠文件，没有直视Eduardo的眼睛，语气诚恳，“Wardo，听说你痊愈了，我很高兴，真的。”  
“谢谢。”Eduardo觉得有点儿奇怪，但又说不上来具体原因。  
“那么，我先走了。”Chris冲他点点头，就抱着文件飞速消失在了拐角。  
Eduardo皱起眉头。  
如果没看错的话，他手上那一叠应该是Facebook的文件，Chris这么忙，连来看望朋友都要随身携带工作文件？他的态度也很奇怪，不敢看自己，还说“听说你痊愈了，我很高兴”。  
等等，Chris怎么知道他已经“痊愈”了？  
他掏出手机，看着今天收到推送的一条科技类新闻：  
“Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerburg缺席湾区开发者大会，‘暴君’行迹成谜”。

15.  
一个可怕的念头逐渐在Eduardo脑海中成型。  
不，不会是他想象的那样，Mark不会那么做……  
他机械地走进Phil医生的办公室，在桌子对面坐下，声音艰涩的发问：  
“关于我的那场手术，我想您对我隐瞒了什么。”  
Phil抬起头来看了他一眼，目光中隐隐有着怜悯，他温声说：  
“手术很成功，Mr.Saverin。”  
“您知道我不是在说这个。”Eduardo深吸一口气，“您之前说过，发现了一种抗体，能够让我对雨天产生免疫，它的成分究竟是什么？”  
“不，或许我应该换个方式问这件事。”  
他盯着面前沉默的医生，嗓音有些嘶哑：  
“那些抗体，是不是来自于Mark Zuckerburg的信息素？”  
Phil医生摘下眼镜，良久，他才低声说：  
“我和Mr.Zuckerburg签署了保密协议。”  
和他猜想的一样。  
Eduardo有一瞬间感到天旋地转。心口像住了一只啄木鸟，固执地一下又一下敲击他的心房，似乎马上就要破墙而出。  
Mark的信息素就是他的解药，所以流淌在血液中的那种感觉才会如此熟悉。  
室内安静得连一根针掉在地上的声音都听得见。良久，青年才问到，“你抽取了多少他的信息素？”  
“说实话，非常多，几乎是一个成年Alpha所能承受的极限。”  
Eduardo低下头，他握紧手指，以免颤抖太厉害被Phil看出来。  
“最开始我也没有十分把握，虽然做了充分的研究，但你们的这个案例可以说是绝无仅有，尽管信息素可以在体内循环再生，手术对被提取信息素的Alpha来说仍然存在极高的风险性。然而Mr.Zuckerburg很固执——他要求我治好你，不惜任何代价。”  
“现在也没必要继续隐瞒了。他就住在305号房间，你要去看看吗？我想他会很高兴。”  
Eduardo忘了自己是怎么回到房间的。  
305号房，就在自己的楼上。所以这些天来，那些躲在暗处温柔而专注的目光，都是来自于Mark的。  
在这段他轻松而惬意的疗养时光里，Mark过得怎么样？信息素紊乱的症状是那样痛苦，他会不会有什么不良反应？信息素是Alpha安身立命的根本，他被抽取了那么多，会不会有生命危险？为什么他要自作主张的安排这一切？为什么他要从头到尾将自己瞒在鼓里？  
Eduardo以为自己再也不会为Mark而哭泣。  
直到眼里涌出的水液打湿了他交错纠缠的掌纹。

凌晨，Eduardo被医院走廊里的声响惊醒。  
他本来就睡得很不安稳，一点动静就足以让他醒来，而这细微的声响不知道为什么挑动了他敏感的神经——他跳下床，拉开病房的门，发现几个护士急匆匆地从走廊经过，还带着各式各样的设备。  
“怎么了？”他拉住一个金发的小护士。  
小姑娘看起来快急哭了，“305号房的病人突然出现严重不良反应，Phil医生让我们都过去。”  
Eduardo的脑海里突然轰地一声。  
他来不及想更多，只是往前跑，走廊、楼梯、病房……他跑得很快，比那些护士都要早到达305号房门前，却被门口的医生一脸严肃的拦了下来。医护人员们都进了房间并把门关上，Eduardo只能通过门上一块小小的玻璃看到病房以内的情景。  
是Mark。  
他面色苍白的躺在病床上，凌乱的卷发似乎被汗湿透了，紧紧地贴着头皮，他瘦了许多——本来就分明的颧骨如今更加明显，放在床边的手臂青白消瘦。  
Eduardo看着Mark不安地、痛苦地挣扎，直到他被注射了镇定剂，然后接上呼吸机。他的身上放满了各种奇奇怪怪的设备，医生正在给他注射——他猜Mark一定很不舒服，他虽然在昏迷中，表情却十分脆弱，眉头微微蹙起，仿佛又遇到了某个难解的程序难题。  
Eduardo很少见到这样的Mark。在他的记忆中，Mark从来是冷硬的、固执的、百毒不侵的，似乎永远也不会被什么东西所打倒。他掌控一切，从不为任何事物低头。  
但现在的Mark，看上去不再是那个叱咤风云、雷厉风行的暴君。他苍白虚弱，命悬一线，和任何一个躺在医院病床上的重病患者没什么区别。  
他是为了自己才变成这样的。  
你后悔吗，Mark？  
Eduardo背靠着病房的门，缓缓滑落了下来。他捂住嘴，泣不成声，眼泪大颗大颗的落到地上，恐惧在这一瞬间把他残忍的凌迟。他无声地、剧烈地抽泣，害怕惊扰了门内的医护人员，只能拼命咬着自己的嘴唇，把所有痛苦都咽回嗓子里。  
——而现在的Mark要比他痛苦一百倍。  
不知过了多久，对Eduardo来说似乎像一个世纪那么漫长。  
门开了。  
Phil医生走了出来，他摘下口罩，低声说，“脱离危险了。”  
对于Eduardo出现在这里，他似乎并不意外。他看看墙上的挂钟，叹了口气，“太晚了，明天再通知家属吧。你要进去看看他吗？”  
Eduardo坐到了Mark床边。  
他轻轻握住病床上那个人的手。  
Mark已经醒了，钴蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨的望着他。  
“嘿，Mark。”青年眼眶酸涩，“别想太多，好好睡一觉，好吗？”  
Mark看上去还不能说话，他轻轻拉过Eduardo的手，在他掌心吃力地写了一个单词。  
“Sorry. ”  
Eduardo偏过头去，他害怕自己一眨眼眼泪又会掉下来。  
“我接受你的道歉。”良久，他回过头，露出一个笑容。  
他曾以为自己恨极了Mark。但十几分钟前他才明白，没有什么比看到这个人还活生生的在自己面前更好的了。  
他还活着，就是对自己最好的救赎。  
Eduardo抚摸过Mark汗湿的额发，轻声问他，“你为什么这么做？”  
他没有期望得到回答。但是Mark又吃力地拉过他的手，在他掌心里一笔一划的写下了两个单词。  
房间里，空气仿佛是静止的，没有一丝风。在踏进这里的那一刻起，Eduardo就隐隐的有了预感：Mark不会再有操纵风的特殊能力了。  
他不再能够呼风唤雨，也无法再让一场雨停下。他放弃了对风的操控能力，用它换取了Eduardo不会在每个雨天痛苦辗转。  
他还给Wardo一个完整的Wardo，他亲手放开了对他的控制权。  
掌心依然温热，Mark逃过一劫。劫后余生，他亲手在Eduardo手心里写下的两个单词，是“Love”和“Free”。  
看似语焉不详，但是Eduardo知道他要说什么。  
我爱你。  
——我希望你自由。

Eduardo出院的那一天是个晴天。  
礼貌而温和的青年彬彬有礼地跟照顾过他的每一个医护人员道了别，留下了心意满满的小礼物，给了Phil医生一个大大的拥抱——以及一张价值不菲的支票。  
Phil笑着收下了，他看着Eduardo，欲言又止，最终什么也没说。  
Eduardo步履轻快地走下楼，经过花园，看见草坪旁边的长椅上坐了一个人。  
“嘿。”他走过去，笑着在那人身边坐下，“今天天气真好，不是吗？”  
“这个搭讪的开场白烂透了，Wardo。”  
“你应该在病房静养而不是出现在这里，Mark Zuckerburg！”  
“我不会错过任何一个看到你的机会。”  
“我不知道抽取信息素还会导致你的失忆，早上10点我还去你的病房看过你。”  
“啊哈。可是已经过去了4个小时了，不是吗？”  
Eduardo无奈的摇摇头。紧接着，他们接了一个温柔而绵长的吻。  
突然，一滴水滴落到Eduardo的脸上，他伸手一拭，才发现下雨了。  
“下雨了。”  
晴空万里，突然变色，风卷挟着雨汹汹而来。风是无形的，雨是有形的，然而它们总是一起到来，相伴相生，彼此依附——  
宛如一对至死也不分离的爱人。  
那种湿润的触感突然消失了，Eduardo诧异地转过头，才发现原来是Mark为他撑了一把伞。  
“以后我只能这样为你停雨了。”卷毛青年耸耸肩。  
“没关系。”Eduardo笑着，鼻子又忍不住有点酸，“Phil医生说了，以后我会拥有正常的发情期，是在春末夏初。”  
“真好。”Mark发出一声感叹。“你就像夏天。”  
Eduardo把头靠在Mark的肩膀上，静静地听着天地之间滂沱的雨声。此刻世界上似乎只有他们两人，所有悲伤的、苦痛的记忆都在这一刻随风而去，风雨过后，云消雾散，悲喜沉淀为珍重和爱意，他们从最终回到最初，成为两个相爱的普通人。  
“雨停了。”  
“Mark，你看那是什么？”  
Mark抬头朝Eduardo所指的方向看去，乌云退隐，青空重现，在一片碧蓝如洗的晴昼之中，一道缤纷的、美丽的彩虹横跨过他们的头顶。  
“真美。”他赞叹道，任Eduardo勾紧了他的手指，唇角微微一笑。  
——无论晴雨，我都会永远陪伴在你的身边。  
恋人们抬起头，共同为这道美丽的彩虹而欣喜欢呼。故事的结局是七彩而甜蜜的，骑士翻过一百座高山终于找到了龙藏匿起来的珍贵宝物，王子披荆斩棘终于吻到了城堡里公主玫瑰一样的面颊。  
而你们还记得吗，传说是如何启程的？  
在故事的一开始，在遥远的天边。

——风中有朵雨做的云。

 

-END-


End file.
